My Sister's Keeper
by Eloe112
Summary: The city of Rapture never looked so beautiful said Gabriel Knox spending time with his younger sister Anna on New Year's Eve. When an explosion turns his entire life upside down. Everything was gone in a flash and now he has to become stronger than ever to save the sister he vowed to protect. One boy versus an entire city at war.
1. The Final Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock. This has no connection to the true story line of the Bioshock Franchise.

Chapter 1

"Hey Anna, don't run off by yourself okay." A young boy says to an eight year old girl with black hair, sapphire eyes, a white dress and red shoes. She turns around and replies, "Come now big brother. We can't miss the fireworks." He smiled and followed as they entered a giant crowd of people. They looked up into a glass dome shielding them from the ocean's weight. Buildings all around and lights shimmer through the watery field. All manner of sea creatures dance in the current while playing their games. On every structure, there was a glowing sign showing the businesses of the local tycoons. The companies built on the belief that ever man will earn what they work for. So says the founder of this great city. The founder, Andrew Ryan, sought freedom from the avarice that tainted the world above. He sought a place far from hypocritical eyes and a world to which freedom was never questionable but enjoyed. Here in the city of Rapture, every man is entitled to what he earns through hard work and perseverance. This is the call that drew many from the surface to this place. Our father was a poor blacksmith in our hometown until he was invited by Mr. Ryan himself. I was only 5 at the time and my little sister Anna was born a year after arriving. We looked closer toward the center of the room to two performers shooting lightning between each other. Another amazing wonder are Plasmids. This wonder concoction allows the user to have amazing powers. I've always wanted to try it but, my father told me to never use it. I finally caught up to Anna as she awed at the show.

"Wow big brother, that's amazing. I want superpowers." she said giddy.

'Don't we all.' "What power would you want Anna?" She put her finger on her chin and hummed as she thought hard about her answer.

"I know. I would want the power to be invincible." I laughed and I asked, "Why do you want that?"

"So, when I fall off the slide it won't hurt and mommy won't have to worry about me." she smiled.

"I can't argue with that." Anna grabbed his hand.

"Big brother, what power would you want?" 'I honestly have no clue. What would I want?' I looked at the performers again. 'That would be a cool power.'

"I would say to control electricity." Anna looked at me with the 'Why face?' "It will be an awesome power and I could do so many cool things with lightning at my fingertips."

"That's so amazing. When I get older, I'm going to have my own powers." Said Anna with a huge smile on her face.

'Yeah, it will be amazing but, is it really all that good. Something this good can't be all well and fine.' At that moment, a small metal rocket was zooming through the water above the dome. It exploded and a cloud of purple smoke wows the crowd. Multiple rockets converged in the center, and all kind of colors melded into a dazzling display. The crowd awed at the show and every eye was on the sky.

"Wow, this is the best big brother. I love living here." 'It's definitely a great city but, it always feels like anything could destroy this way of life. I remember the surface world and the joy I felt living in the fresh air. Well, maybe this way of life can continue on unscathed.'

Suddenly, a rocket flew toward the direction of dome. It seemed like it was going to explode before making impact. However, it drew closer and before we knew it the dome shook. The scene turned deadly as water and glass rained down into room. The people scattered and screamed as they rushed toward the closest exit.

"Come on Anna. We have to get back to mom and dad!" I grabbed her hand as we fought through to safety. It was a horrible sight as glass fell and killed multiple people. I tried as hard as I could to keep Anna from seeing the horrific event but, I could see the fear in her eyes. We made it to the bathysphere station and it was pure chaos. I could see we were nowhere near getting out of there. The crowd pushed to be the first on and to safety. Behind, you could hear the rushing water getting closer. Suddenly, another explosion and I fell to the ground. The next thing I saw was darkness. "Big Brother!" I heard Anna scream. That was it and I prayed everyone would be okay before all was quiet.


	2. Beginning of the End

'Where am I? Oh my head.' I opened my eyes slowly as I looked to a pile of rubble. "What happened?" I stood slowly and looked at the scene. The memory returned to me as I searched for Anna.

"Anna! Where are you?" I tried to move but, my legs felt stiff. I saw I had bruises and cuts from the destruction. "Anna! Are you here?" 'Where could she have gone?' I moved slowly back toward the ballroom. Along the way, bodies lined the floor. People covered in blood and their bodies lying motionless on the cold tiles. 'How long have I been out? I have to find Anna and then I will find mom and dad.' I made it to the door and tried to open it. It was sealed shut. I could hear the metal bending against the water pressure. 'She couldn't have gone this way then.'

I made my way back to the station and saw one bathysphere in the platform. 'I guess I should head home. Maybe she managed to get there herself.' I jumped inside and pulled the lever to "Windy Sails". This was the living quarters of the people who lived in the southern region of Rapture. It launched and I saw the damage inflicted from the projectiles. The dome completely collapsed. 'This is awful. How could this have happened?'

It took only a minute to arrive at my destination. I saw that the building had been hit too. 'Oh crap, I hope mom and dad are okay.' The sphere docked and the station was unharmed. I ran out and quickly headed toward my home. I passed through corridor after corridor as I rushed home. I saw there was damage to the buildings. I ran until I reached the home section. 'Room 317'

I ran up the stairs and saw our door. It was wide open. I came to the door and yelled, "Hey anyone home?!" I walked in stepping over knocked over furniture and glass.

"Mom, dad are you here? Anna!" I went into the kitchen and saw every cabinet open and everything was on the floor. I saw a pool of blood in the center. 'Oh no, please be okay. Please be okay. Everyone please be okay.' I ran upstairs to my parent's room. The lights were off and I tried the light switch. It sparked and shocked my hand. 'Well, that won't work.' I could barely see but, I made out a figure on the bed. I reached on the dresser near the door for the flashlight my parents had. I turned in on and said, "Thank God. At least this works." I shined the light into the room. My eyes widened, "Mom!" She laid there covered in blood. I ran to her side. It looked like there was a stab wound in her chest. Her eyes were wide open as tears filled my eyes. 'Mom, no. You can't be dead. No, you can't be dead.'

I wiped my eyes. 'I'm sorry mom. I wish I could have been here to protect you.' Then it hit me. 'Where is dad?' I closed her eyes and covered her body with an extra sheet I found on the floor. I left the room and headed for Anna's room. 'If she came back, she would have come to her room.' I felt hesitant as I came to her door. Afraid I would see someone else I love dead. I saw her door wide open and a light flickering. I walked up to the wall and peeked in. I saw a shadow hunched over in the corner. 'Who could that be?' I motioned closer and I step on a piece of wood. The noise spooked whoever it was as their shadow disappeared. 'Crap, I scared them.' I walked in.

"Hello, who's there?" I looked at the lamp that was hanging by a cord. There was a body sprawled on the ground. I creeped over and kneeled down near the body. It was wearing a white shirt and grey slacks. "Hello, are you okay?" I placed my hand on the arm and shook him. Unresponsive. "Hey, are you okay?" I rolled him over and he grabbed my arm.

I tried to jump back as his face was covered in blood. "Let me go!" I saw through the blood and recognized who it was. "Dad, is that you?" He nodded. "Dad, what happened to you?" He tried to speak but, nothing came out. Suddenly his eyes widened and he let go of my arm. "Dad, what's wrong?" He pointed behind me and mouthed the words "Look out."

"Little boy!" I was pulled back by my collar and launched into the wall. I hit hard and before I could move; they were on top of me. It was a female's voice but I couldn't see the face behind a bizarre rabbit mask.

"Well, seems like I have another man to play with." She was really close to me and I looked at what she had in her hand. 'Meat hooks. She's going to kill me!' She raised the hook above me and thrusted it down. I blocked with my arm and kicked her back. She flew back and her mask flew off. She jumped up and her face was a disaster. It was like someone held an open flame to her face as it melted. "How dare you? You're just a monster."

"Look who's talking! Who the heck are you and why are you here?"

"I'm just taking back what's mine."

"This house belongs to my family and my family alone."

She laughed manically. "This house is only apart of what was ours. You people came here thinking you could just claim whatever you want. But, your hands had no part in building this city. I built this section and you dare say it's yours." She stood up fully and held her palm up. A fire ball appeared in her hand.

'She has a plasmid power. I'm in trouble now.' "Catch this pretty boy." She threw it at me and I rolled toward her. I grabbed the meat hook she dropped and jabbed it into her stomach. She fell back and cried out in pain. 'What have I done?' I rushed over to her side. 'I never had to hurt anyone before.'

A smile creeped onto her face. "Seems like your more of a man than he was. He let me have my way and it was pathetic. Now you have a chance to survive here."

"I'm not an animal. I'm just a kid."

"A kid who fought for his life. I like you kid. Here is a piece of advice; you have to let out that darker side you showed to survive down here. The weak and soft hearted will die. This is war and there is no room for sympathy."

"War? What are you talking about?"

She smiled and coughed. "Do you believe those rockets hitting the dome two days ago were an accident?"

"Two days! I can't believe this." 'I have to stay focused. "What do you mean? It was an accident." She shook her head.

"No, it was the start of war between our founder and the person who wants his throne. You may be the only survivor of their initial attack."

'This can't be real. Who would be crazy enough to fight Andrew Ryan?' No name came to mind. She looked up at me and said, "Well, it appears my time is running out. If you want to live, you have to get out of here. They are planning to turn this place inside out to win. They are using us splicers to fight."

"Splicers? Is that what you are?" She nodded and tears filled her eyes.

"All I wanted was beauty and love. I went in to get surgery to finally feel comfortable in my skin but, it went horrible wrong. I came out looking like this and was forced into hiding. Then, I met others and found out we were spliced to fight for the city. But, the need for Adam become too much for us and we lost control."

"Adam, you mean what is used to make Plasmids?" She nodded.

"Yeah, we have to have it no matter what and those little sisters gather it." 'I heard about them. At first I heard they were just orphan girls who were given a job to collect it with Big Daddys. That's was all I knew though. I've never personally seen one myself.

"I saw one little sister that was new to me. I usually follow them and take whatever Adam they gather. I don't hurt them of course but, this one didn't wear the typical blue dress provided to them. She wore a white dress with red shoes."

"What! When and where did you see her?"

"She was… in the Blue Lagoon re..staurant yeste…rday."

"Thank God. She's alive. But, you said she was a little sister. How do you know that?"

She coughed up blooded and struggled as she said, "She had…a needle just like the other girls and her… her.. eyes were a….." Her face fell to the floor. 'She's gone now. I've killed someone. Why did this have to happen with me?' I stood up and covered her body too. I looked over at a picture of Anna smiling at the park. 'What happened to Anna?' I left the woman and headed back to my dad. He was already dead. 'I have to find her and get out of here.' If they were willing to kill all of us just to clear the playing field, we are in big trouble.' I covered his body, walked to my room and changed clothes. I went to the bathroom to clean my wounds and got two hunting knives from my dresser. 'I have to go now or else we may not live to see tomorrow.' I looked at knives my father gave me. Engraved in the wood was "Gabriel Knox". 'Time to head to the Blue Lagoon and save Anna.'


	3. The Black Maiden's Kiss

I got out of the bathysphere and looked around at the dank gloomy scene. This place has been abandoned for a year now. The walls were peeling and the water caused erosion. Water dripped from the ceiling and echoed through the halls. 'This is really creepy. I better be careful. I don't know who or what may be here.' I walked into the mall and saw all the stores that stood quiet and barren. This place was originally created by Mr. Sim Wallace. The mall opened but, a huge fire destroyed many of the stores. It took a while to rebuild but, the effort became too costly. He abandoned it and went to work for another industry in the western region.

I walked to the directory and looked for the restaurant. 'On the second floor.' I went up the stairs and felt the ground shake. 'What in the world.' It shook again and again. 'Are those footsteps?' I ran to the wall and heard a ghastly roar. It sounded like an angry animal trapped in a metal prison. I peeked around the corner and saw a monster. It appeared human but, it was huge. It was encased in a diver suit with a drill for a hand. It walked slowly toward a vent and started knocking loudly.

'What is it doing?' It backed away as feet came from the opening. A little girl emerged and it helped her to the ground. She had a white dress and red shoes. I couldn't see the face but, I knew it was Anna.

"Anna!" I yelled.

She turned around quickly and I gasped at what I saw. Her eyes were glowing yellow. 'What happened to her?' She smiled and said, "Big brother, is that you?" I came from behind the wall and slowly approached her. I was so happy. I finally found her. The closer I got, the more I felt that something awful would happen. I was a foot away from her when the creature cut me off. It pushed me back and growled.

"Get away from my sister! Anna come over here!" I yelled.

She looked down. "I can't big brother. I have to stay with Mr. Bubbles or else I will die."

"What are you talking about? What happened to you?"

"I don't know but, she told me that I was her little sister now and I need Adam to stay alive. If I don't stay with Mr. Bubbles, others will attack me and try to kill me."

"Just come with me, we can figure it out. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Sorry big brother, I really want to but, he won't let me leave." I got angry. 'How dare this freak keep me from my sister. I pulled out the knives and charged at him. I aimed for his gloves since it wasn't covered in metal. Suddenly, it let out an ear piercing roar and its visor turned a dark red. It stomped its foot and time slowed. I couldn't move fast enough as he charged at me. Before I knew it, I was sent flying back to the first floor. As I fell, I could hear Anna scream, "Big brother!" I hit the ground and blacked out.

I woke up again with a headache. 'This is getting old.' I looked up and knew they were gone already.

'I need something better than two knives. I was no match for that monster.' I suddenly heard a girl's voice coming from the electronics store. One of the few that was still open for business after the fire. However, it was abandoned a year ago and everything was left behind. I got up and walked in. It was destroyed and many of the merchandise was gone. I headed toward the sound coming from the rear of the store. In the back room, I saw a big machine with a weird jug sitting on top. A glowing sign said "Gatherer's Garden". 'It's a plasmid vendor. Yes, that's exactly what I need.'

I ran up to the machine and it required money. 'Dang it, I don't have money. What can I do now?' I leaned against the machine and it vibrated. I jumped back as a weird light filled the room. My left arm felt funny as it started to shake. Once it disappeared, the light on top of the machine turned green and a girl's voice said, "Genetic Code Scanned. Subject Alpha. Dispensing Designated Plasmid." 'Subject Alpha? That can't be me. I've never touched a plasmid in my life.' A large needle fell out of the machine and the liquid inside was black. From the pictures I've seen, the fluid inside was usually a dark blue color.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. I looked at the large black line engraved on skin. 'Why is this hurting?' I've had this mark ever since I was little. My parents said it was a birthmark but, I always thought it was ink. I tried multiple times to wash it away but to no avail. It started throbbing and it lifted up. Underneath was a black box with a small opening. 'What the heck is this? How can this be in my arm?' I was freaking out now. 'No, I have to calm down. I have to save Anna. Now what could this be for? It started hurting when the needle showed up.' I looked at the needle and the opening in my arm. 'I wonder.'

I grabbed the needle and held in up to my face. 'Well, it's now or never. I want to save Anna so, I have to do this.' I forced the needle into the opening and it was like my blood sped up to 100mph. I pushed all the liquid into my body and in return it started to ache. It hurt to the point that I dropped the needle and it broke on the ground. My vision became blurry and I started losing consciousness. I fell to the ground and blacked out again.

I woke up but, without a headache this time. I stood up and looked at my hands. The black line was gone. 'I wonder what power did I get.' I looked at the machine as a screen appeared. It showed a cartoon of a man with his palms facing away from him. "Black Maiden Bolt allows you to shock the enemy with streams of lightning. Also gives the user a body shield that blocks projectiles and heavy damage." The man shot lightning out of his hands and smiled. The screen went blank. I looked at my hands and tried to use this new ability. A spark erupted from my palms and I jumped back. I smiled. 'This is so cool.' I held my palms facing each other and let electricity flow between them. 'The electricity is black. How is that possible?' I shrugged it off.

"I don't have time to question these powers. I need to get going and find that monster and Anna." I ran out the store and back up the stairs. I saw the broken floor from when it attacked me. I saw the footprints lead further into another district. I ran up to a door that read "Siren's Alley". I opened the door and saw a group of three people standing around a fire. Their talk was slurred and hostile. I tried to back away but, they turned to me and smiled.

"Look boys, fresh meat. Big sister's going to love this one." They rushed at me and one attacked me with a wrench. I put up my arm and heard metal bending. I looked up and saw my arm was black and hardened. I punched him and he flew back a great distance. 'Now that's more like it.'

The other two looked at me with horror in their eyes. 'I guess she was right. I'm a monster now. No, I'm a big brother. I need to save my sister and I will do anything to get her back safe and sound.' I pointed my palms toward them and shot lightning. They flew back and landed where the other was. A grin came onto my face as I looked at my hands. 'I'm coming Anna. Don't worry.' I walked by their unconscious bodies when a question popped in my head. 'Wait, whose big sister? I bet she's the one who turned Anna into a little sister.' I picked a guy up by the shirt and shook him. He slowly woke up and horror returned to his eyes as he looked at me.

"NO,NO DON'T HURT ME!" he yelled trying to get away. I held on with surprising strength.

"I want to know who you work for." I said with anger in my voice.

"She is the one who rules this region. She told us to rig the fireworks show to kill off the weak and feeble. She never gave us her name. She sends orders through those she trust and we carry them out. We only know her as big sister."

'She must be the one after Mr. Ryan's throne.' "Okay, what does she have to do with the little sisters and what are those monsters guarding them."

"From what I know, she took over the little sister creation project and creates little sisters whenever she can. Those creatures are called Big Daddys. They were once human but, turned into indestructible bodyguards for the little ones."

"Where can I find the little sisters?"

"In Oyster's Lane."

"Thank you for your help." I threw him against the wall and he fell back asleep. 'Oyster Lane, where is that?' I ran back to the station and looked for it. It's connected to the theater. I knew exactly where to go. I jumped into the bathysphere and headed one step closer to saving my sister.


	4. The Truth of War

I ran down a long corridor connecting the two junctions. I walked further and saw a map of the area. I was now in Dragon's Peak and Oyster's Lane was two buildings away. I have to get there somehow. I looked out the window and saw that there was a bridge that led to the next building. "Dragon's Theater." I walked around looking for a staircase that would lead upstairs. I came to a large room. Posters plastered all over the walls advertising the Little Sister Orphanage. I heard that there is one for each region. The one here was ran by a friend of my father. I never met her but, he mentioned her one day at dinner.

'There should be some stairs here somewhere.' I walked in further and saw what I seeked. 'Finally!' I ran up to the second floor and stared down a dark hallway. I heard a weird noise come from darkness. Suddenly, a red light came on and before I knew it bullets were flying by my head. 'Crap!' I jumped out of the way and the barrage lasted for a few more seconds. Then, it became quiet. 'It must be turret that senses motion. But, why is it here? Nevermind, I should find another way.' I got up and searched the floor for another way up. I found a staircase but, it was burned.

'Who did this? It's almost like someone is trying to keep me from Anna. No way, I doubt someone would go through so much trouble for one little girl.'

I came to a dark apartment. The door was forced open and I heard whispers coming from inside. I couldn't understand what they were saying. I crept in more to hear, "Blood, blood and more blood." I started walking backwards when I saw an opening in the roof and a table near it. 'I could use that to get to the next floor. But, I have to get past mister crazy first.' I walked over to the living room and peeked around the corner. It was a man in torn clothing wiping the floor in blood. The smell was horrific as I saw a pile of bodies lying in the corner.

His back was turned to me. 'Okay, I can sneak by him and avoid detection by any others that may be nearby. On the other hand, I could fry him now and alert everyone in the area.' I saw that the floor was fashioned with broken glass and wood fragments.

'There is no way to get by him without making a sound. Unless I can crawl along the walls.' I let a sigh. 'I guess I have to fry him and prepare for the worst.' I pointed my hand toward him and the light went out. When it came back on, he was gone.

'What the!' I looked around everywhere. 'He's nowhere nearby and there was no way he could have moved without stepping on the debris.' The room was completely empty. I motioned further inside. I looked at the floor and saw no trapdoors or holes anywhere. 'Where did he go?' At the moment, I heard someone whispering. I turned to nothing but darkness. 'Who is there? I remember what that lady told me. They were transformed for war. No telling what kind of abilities they have.'

I made my way toward the opening. There was no way of avoiding whoever was after me. I made it to the kitchen and saw the table. 'Maybe I can get out here before they find me.' I crept over quietly looking at the hole above me.

"NEW BLOOD!" a voice yelled from behind me. I jumped and looked back to nothing. The only thing present were the echoes of my racing heart. 'What is going on here?' I turned back around.

"WELCOME!" screamed a voice before me.

"Who is there! Come out right now!" I saw a shadow run above me and heard a door slam shut. I jumped on the table to the next floor. It was dark and I walked slowly feeling around me. I felt the door and opened it. The light was dim but I could make out the figure staring at me from down the hall. 'There you are!' I rushed down the hallway. He ran into a room and I quickly pursued. I made it to the door and opened to a room with a collapsed floor. 'Where could he have gone now? Did he fall? I didn't hear him scream.'

In the silence of my thoughts, I felt something on my shoulder. I looked at a bloodied hand.

"Welcome to hell boy!" a voice hissed from behind. He pushed me and I quickly grabbed the ledge. I looked up to the disfigured face that haunted the dreams of even the bravest men. His eyes glowed blood red as he looked down at me. He smiled eerily. "Well child, Big Sister sent me especially to find you. She heard you would cause trouble since you killed one her supervisors."

"Supervisors! I didn't ki.." 'Oh no, he doesn't mean that lady. She was that important to them.'

"Yes, Lola. You killed her in your home and we kept an eye on you ever since. You're after that little sister of yours." He chuckled evilly.

"Give up child. We have been waiting for this chance for years. We finally have what we want and now we can rid ourselves of every last one of Ryan's great achievements." I was beginning to lose my grip. 'I have to do something or else I'm dead.' I thought looking at the jagged pieces of wood littering the floor below. 'But, I need to find out more.'

"What do you mean achievements? I thought she just wants the city." He laughed.

"Foolish child. This place was built for Ryan to build a name for himself. He talks so much about being different from the world above but, his actions display the avarice that drives all men to destruction. We want to wipe Ryan's name from the face of this earth for his ignorance. That is once we destroy this city and everything with it. However, we have to rid the world of his abominations also!"

'Abominations?' "The little sisters? How can she destroy something she creates herself? She even took my sister and made her into one. Why create what you despise the most!"

"My boy. You've got it all wrong. The object of our hate is the reason why we turned your sister into what she is now. Her transformation has led us closer to our goal."

"What do you mean? What does she have to do with all this? She's just a little girl!"

"Sorry, but it's too late for you my boy. No point in telling you anymore because dead men tell no tales." He smiled as his foot inched closer to my clinging hand.

"I have to finish my business here and return to my mission. Goodbye boy!" He kicked my hand and I fell to my doom. It all happened slowly as I looked at him smiling at my eventual demise. He suddenly vanished in a cloud of red smoke. 'He can teleport!' I looked at the floor and saw the spikes get closer and closer. I closed my eyes and braced for whatever was to come. 'I'm sorry Anna. Big brother failed you again.'


	5. My Reflection

Big brother brought me to the fireworks show just like he promised. He's the best! We watched the show but something bad happened. The dome collapsed and I saw everything. People were getting hurt left and right. Bleeding and yelling for help. Big brother tried to keep me from seeing what was going on but, the screaming never stopped. We ran to the station and it was crowded. He tried as hard as he could to get us to safety. Then another explosion happened and a large rock hit him on the head. I got down and covered my head as the shower of debris lasted for a few minutes. Once it subsided, I looked around and saw I was the only one standing. I suddenly saw blood falling from my head. 'I must have been struck by a rock.' I started to feel weak as I walked over to my brother. I shook him a few times but, he wouldn't wake up.

"Little girl." I turned to a woman in a white dress with an elegant mask on. She took it off and smiled. She looked so beautiful and yet she kind of looks familiar.

"Yes, who are you?" She smiled and responded, "Silly girl, I'm here to help. Now, what is your name little one?"

"Anna Knox." An eerie smile came onto her face.

"So, you're the one then. You can call me Big Sister. I will help you child." I smiled.

"Thank you so much but, can you help my brother first. He won't wake up."

"No use child. He is gone." I got angry.

"No he isn't! He's alive." Tears rushed down my face as she walked over to me. I gripped his hand tightly as if it would keep his soul from passing on.

"Big brother. Please open your eyes. Please, please don't leave me alone." I couldn't hold back my tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay child. The time has come for you to fulfill your destiny."

'Huh. What do you mea…' She pressed my shoulder and I felt myself losing consciousness. I fell onto the floor and I faded slowly to sleep hearing her final words.

"Now my child, time to bring me what I desire."

I woke up in a dim room lying in a bed. I placed my hand on my aching head as I remembered the incident. Then, I swung my legs out from under the covers. I looked at my bandaged hands gripping the edge. 'What happened to me? All I could remember was the lady who came to help.' I got up and I saw I was still wearing my dress and shoes. I walked out of the room and heard laughter coming from the hallway. At that moment, a door opened and out stepped the lady. She looked at me and smiled.

"Well, looks like you're doing better." I nodded.

"Did you help me?"

"Yes, you were badly injured. I brought you to my home."

"Thank you Mrs."

"Like I said before, you can just call me Big Sis. I will take good care of you." I smiled. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and heaved over in pain. I coughed and blood came out. I looked in horror at the bloodstain on the ground.

"What's wrong with me?!" She placed her hand on my head and whispered. "You need Adam my child."

"What's Adam?"

"This." She held out a cup of a red fluid. Instinctively, I began drinking it until it was all gone. I looked at my hands as she took the cup from me. 'Why did I just do that?'

"What happened to me?" She grabbed my hand and we walked down the hallway into the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and screamed.

"NO!" 'My eyes were a glowing yellow.' I turned to her.

"What did you do to me?"

"I saved your life my sister. You were on the brink of bleeding to death when I got you here. I turned you into what you are to save you." She placed the cup on the sink and placed her hands on my shoulders. She turned me back toward the mirror and smiled.

"You're alive now. That's all that matters and look, you're still beautiful." She was the beautiful one here but she looked so familiar.

"But what about my family?"

"I'm sorry to say that everyone in your region is dead. Another explosion happened destroying the living quarters."

'Mom and dad! No, you can't be dead too!' I hung my head and cried a river. I tried to stop time after time but, I couldn't stop crying. 'I'm really alone. What do I do now?' I finally stopped and wiped my eyes. I looked in the mirror at the lady. Her face had a mix of sadness and joy. 'She's all I have for now.'

"Listen, don't worry okay. You're big sister is here for you. We can get through this together." She hugged me and I hugged back. 'I really want my family back.'

She let go of me and we both peered back into mirror. She smiled and moved the hair from her face. My eyes opened wide. 'She looks just like me!'

After that encounter, I learned that my main goal was to collect Adam. I was paired with a Big Daddy. He was really quiet but, he protected me from danger. Since that was his job, I named him Mr. Knight. Big sister told me to always stay with him. If I ever leave him, I will die. She also told me he would follow me anywhere I go anyway. So, the only way I could leave him is if someone killed him. It was only a day after the incident and we went back to the station where my brother laid. I walked over to him and saw his body was glowing black. I learned that we could see angels and they glowed white. 'Why is brother glowing black?' Big sister sent me here to collect a special angel's Adam.

'Is it big brother?' I looked at him and shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to do it but, I have to. I stuck the needle into his left arm. The needle filled with a dark liquid. 'What is this? Is his blood black?' I filled it and returned to Big Sister. She nearly ran me over to get the dark Adam.

"Why is my brother's blood like that?" She just smiled.

"That's easy my sister. He's a monster created by this city." I looked at my reflection in the window. 'Just like me huh. Guess it runs in the family.'

"Great work Anna. Now rest and we will continue tomorrow." I nodded and went to bed.

The next day came and I was sent to collect Adam near Siren's Alley. I heard Mr. Knight knock for me. I came out and looked at my reflection in the vent. 'Big brother, I wish you were here.'

"Anna!" I turned to see my big brother up and alive. He looked at me with horror in his eyes. 'Oh yeah, he hasn't seen me like this.' I was just so happy to see him. I knew he wasn't dead. We talked for a while but, I told him all I could about what happened. He got angry when Mr. Knight kept him away from me. Big brother rushed toward him with his knives but, he was no match against my protector. He pushed him over the railing. "BIG BROTHER!" I screamed. I tried to run to the see if he was okay but, I was picked up by Mr. Knight.

"What are you doing? Let me go right now!" 'He's never done this before.' He rushed away back to a safe location and put me down. I broke down crying. 'I finally saw my big brother and I couldn't do anything to help.' I looked angrily at him. He was trapped in that suit but, never showed any free will before. 'Why now? Is he being controlled by Big Sister? Something rotten is going on here. She told me he was dead and he was there before me. I need to find out more about my big sister or else I may end up dead myself.' I got up and walked toward a vent. I had enough Adam and was heading home. Once there, I snuck to her office and overheard her talking on the phone.

"What do you mean you can't find the others? Look, I have one of their sisters here with me now. She doesn't know a thing. Find the last two and finish them off. If they remain alive, Ryan's legacy will never fade away. Report to me when you have killed them both Wallace. That's an order." 'Am I the one she's talking about? No, that can't be.' I crept away and went to bed. 'What is going on here? Big brother, please be alive.'


	6. The Actor's Sorrow

"Big Brother! Big brother, look at what I made you." Anna held out a necklace she made from a rope and the pendant was a gold pocket watch. I opened it to a picture of us at her 8th birthday. She stood there smiling waiting for my response.

"Anna, I love it. Thanks little sis." I rubbed her head. She giggled and said, "No problem Big Brother. It's for being the best big brother a sister could ever have. You're always there for me." I laughed softly. 'I promise to always be there for you. No matter what.'

The memory seemed so distant as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a small opening of light above me. 'Where am I?' My vision became clearer and I saw a door opened a floor above me. The floor was destroyed. Then it came back to me like a rushing river. 'That prick tried to kill me. How did I survive that fall?' I looked around and saw jagged pieces surrounding me. I reached to touch one of the boards.

"My hands!" My whole arm was black like before. 'It's just like when that guy attacked me with that wrench. Is this the body armor that machine was talking about.' Surely after the initial shock, I looked at my legs and could feel my face had hardened too. 'I don't understand what this is but, it's saved my life twice.' I stood to my feet and walked carefully to the next room. In the living room, I sat on the couch and let out a breath of relief.

I looked at my hands. 'I wonder how this keeps happening. I need to learn how to use these powers.' I thought back to when it first occurred. 'I closed my eyes and braced for the worst. It just happened automatically then. Before I fell, I braced for the fall and imagined I would die.' Then it hit me. 'This shield must come on when I feel threatened. Now, I need to be able to activate it at a moment's notice.' I closed my eyes and concentrated. I calmed down and focused on releasing the shield. I could feel my skin returning to normal. I opened my eyes to see my feelings were accurate.

"Okay, now to activate it." I thought of the shield on my right arm. I saw for the first time my skin quickly turn dark and harden in a matter of seconds. 'That's good. It takes no time at all to use. I wonder how strong it is.' I deactivated it. 'I should test it out. First, I need to find some food.' The apartment I was in seemed untouched aside from the roof collapsing in the bedroom. I went into the kitchen and found food and water. 'I will make this my base for now. Since Anna is being protected I know they won't harm her. Besides, I need to come up with a plan before I get her. There is no point in a rescue without an escape.' I stood and looked for a working watch. I found one in a kitchen drawer. 'Okay, time to see how long I can keep this shield on.' I encased my arm with the black covering. I sat for at least 2 hours before it began to fade away.

"Now for a small portion of my body; it can last for about 2 hours. Time for the full body test." It lasted for about an hour. 'Well, that's good to know.' After eating and feeling refreshed, I got up and headed out the apartment. I had to be careful since that guy thinks I'm dead. I don't want to blow my advantage. 'This way I can move around unseen.' I reached the dark hallway with the turret.

'Time to test the strength. This is a bad idea but, this information is crucial for my survival.' I hardened my right arm and held it out. The machine warmed up and started firing. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. I could feel the bullets impact but, they bounced right off. I pulled it back and smiled. 'Awesome, now for the full body.' I encased my body and jumped in hallway. It started up and the barrage commenced. Each bullet bounced off with ease. I jumped out of the way and released the armor. I left my arms encased as I punched the wall. I shattered it with little effort.

"That plasmid is why I'm so much stronger. I thought the plasmids only gave you one power." I shook my head. 'I think it's time to continue to Dragon's Theater. Big sister may have a way out of here herself. I have the advantage now too so, I can move without eyes on me. But, I should hide my identity just in case.'

I went back into the apartment and looked through the other bedroom for clothing. In the dresser, I found a black t shirt and black slacks. In the closet, I found a black trench coat, a black hat and black dress shoes. 'This is a little uncomfortable but, it will hide who I am for now.' After getting dressed, I found some gloves to hide my hands. 'With all this, I can hide my armor too.'

I walked out and headed back to where I followed my assailant through to the third floor. Once there, I walked to the tunnel and it was quiet. 'This is too easy.' I took the chance and crossed. On the other side, I entered the Dragon Theater. The main lobby was decorated with screenplays, musicals and drama posters. I walked to the main auditorium. I looked at the stage and everything was covered in blood. 'How far does this massacre go? We have to get out of here.' I thought back to what that guy said to me.

 _"_ _My boy. You've got it all wrong. The object of our hate is the reason why we turned your sister into what she is now. Her transformation has led us closer to our goal."_

'Her transformation? What does her becoming a little sister have to do with getting closer to her goal?' I walked further in and sat in one of the chairs. My mind drifted into a memory of the first play I saw here. It was when I was 8 years old. I sat in this seat with my mother and father next to me. The drama was about a guy whose daughter was tricked into going into another country. She was being held by that nation's king who wanted to marry her. The word reached her father and he endured a long journey to reach her. Upon arrival, he was attacked and almost died. Thankfully, he managed to survive. Before killing the evil king, he asked him why did he trick his daughter. He tricked her to deceive him into coming alone to save her. He knew he would rush in without thinking and it would be his chance to steal his throne.

'Ironic really, except I'm trying to save my sister and I have no other choice but to fight alone. The entire is city is fighting and I can't trust anyone.' I stood and looked toward the stage. 'Wait, the king was tricked into a trap by stealing something precious to him. Is that the same reason they turned Anna into what she is? Who would come after her other than me? Maybe it isn't her specifically but, the idea of creating little sisters. This may be more complicated than I thought.' I walked into the lobby toward the double doors.

'I need to get to the next building. Then I will find Anna there and hopefully answers and a way out.'

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" someone yelled from the other corridor. I rushed toward the sound. I came into a restaurant named the Top Vine. All the chairs and tables were forced to the walls and the counter was bashed in. I could hear footsteps in the back. I walked fast but softly to conceal my movement. I made it to the kitchen and I saw a man walking down the center of the floor. He was laughing quietly.

"I found you little girl!" he said. I look at the wall and there was a girl. I know her. Her parents were friends with my parents. We're the same age but, she was always shy. She was on the floor pushing herself further from the man. I saw she was scared but, that wasn't what caught my attention. Her arm was black just like my armor.

"Someone help!" she yelled as she hit the wall and closed her eyes.

I move quickly behind the guy as he stops before her.

"Well little girl, Big sister said I have to kill you. Sorry but, I have my duties too." She smiled. He had a sword in his hand and held it above his head. I put armor on my hand and grabbed the sword. He tried to thrust down but, he struggled to make it move. I was barely using any strength at all.

"What in the world." He turned to me and he eyes grew wide. "Who the heck are you?" He let go of the sword and I held the blade in my hand. I snapped it in two. His mouth just hung open as he grew scared. I kicked him straight in the head and he fell onto the ground. He grunted in pain and looked up at me.

"Who are you?" he said struggling to speak. 'He must work for Big Sister too. She takes my sister, kills the innocent and is destroying the city. I'm tired of hiding. It's time to fight.' I looked at the scared girl. Her eyes pleading for help and I was the only one to answer her call. I encased my entire leg and raised it above my head. I thrusted an axe kick into his stomach and the floor cracked violently underneath him. He spit up blood and screamed out in pain. The floor caved in and he fell to the floor below. I looked down as he was buried in boards and rocks. I looked with emptiness in my eyes.

'I don't feel sorry for him. I've already lost my parents and my sister is a monster now. I have to save who ever I can.' I looked at the shocked face before me. She looked scared. 'Oh my clothes.' I take off the hat and her frown becomes a smile.

"Gabriel is that you?" I nodded.

"Sorry if I scared you. I had to conceal my identity. These crazy people are after me too." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I'm so happy you came. I so.." She fell onto the floor. I rushed over to her and kneeled down.

"Rose! Hey are you okay?" She didn't say anything. I picked her up and ran to the apartment. 'At least I'm not alone.' I looked at her black arm. 'Is she just like me?'


	7. Backstage Tragedy

It felt warm as darkness surrounded me. I slowly opened my eyes to a roof above my head. I looked down to see I was in a bed. 'How did I get here?' To my side, I saw someone asleep on the floor.

'Gabriel. What is he doing here? That's right, he saved me from that freak. Why was he trying to kill me? Everything has been going downhill ever since New Year's.' I closed my eyes as I visited my memories of that day.

It was quiet as I sat on a bench in the Observation Hall. This was where the show was going to happen. I was alone as always. The only friend I had was Gabriel. I didn't know why but, we just seemed to get along so well. It felt like I've known him from some past life or something. Either way, I was by myself. I heard a little girl yell at her brother to hurry up before they missed the show. When the crowd parted, there stood Gabriel and his little sister Anna. I wanted to go and say hello but, I got butterflies in my stomach. After talking with my mother, I realize that I have deeper feelings for him. He was the nicest guy I ever met and he was caring toward his sister. He was the only person who tried to be my friend at school. I smiled and I felt my cheeks heat up.

'No, I can't avoid him. I should go over and say h…' The first firework explodes and everyone looks up in awe. I stood and looked up as more fireworks converged in one area. 'This is great.' I closed my eyes. 'I promise this year I will show Gabriel how I truly feel about him.' Suddenly, one rocket was aiming for the dome and before I knew it, the dome shook. Water entered the opening and I ran quickly for the entrance of the garden. I made it before a crowd of people followed. I managed to make it to the next door and passed into our living quarters. The entire building was shaking as I heard more explosions. I made it to the entrance and looked up to the third floor.

"Rose! Hurry, we have to leave!" I saw my mother and father running out of the house.

"Okay mom. I'll wait down here." They ran toward the stairs when the floor caved in.

"NOOO! Mom and Dad!" I screamed as I looked in horror as they plummeted from the third floor to the ground floor. I ran over to them and tripped over piece a of lumber. I hit the ground hard and then it all went dark.

'Oh, my head.' I could feel my body was heavy. I opened my eyes to fractions of light. I moved and realized I was buried under some debris. I got up and looked around at the destruction. The memory returned to me like an anvil. 'Mom! Dad!' I ran over to where I remember they fell.

"No, it can't be!" there they laid lifeless and covered in blood. I cried into my hands and I fell to my knees. There I was for a few minutes before; I wiped my eyes and looked at the electronic clock above the square. "January 3rd! I've been out for two days. There is no way that's possible." I ran upstairs to my room and got food and supplies. That entire day I traveled around looking for help. Destruction all across our region. Nothing happened until I came to the Dragon Theater.

"Okay, there has to be someone here." I walked into a restaurant named the Top Vine. I walked in and the place was vacant. The lights were out and everything was still. Nothing was out of place except a few knocked over chairs. I adjusted my backpack and walked in. I looked down and saw my shadow stretching across the floor.

"Well, well well." I heard a voice behind me. A shiver headed down my back as I saw another shadow over take mine. I looked over my shoulder to a tall man with hooks in hands. I couldn't see his face as he walked closer to me.

"I found you Rose. Time to die!" he yelled as he rushed toward me. I started to run as I headed for the back. After my second step, I could feel my pack being pulled. I looked back and saw the man with his hook latched into my bag. His face was horribly disfigured as he smiled at my attempt to escape. He raised his hand and readied to attack. I wiggled out of my pack straps and he slashed my bag in half. I didn't look back as I ran into the kitchen. I stopped breathing hard looking for a way out.

'Where can I go now!'

"Little girl!" He yelled. I turned to him with a hook above my head. He attacked and I held my arm up in defense. I closed my eyes and heard the hook snap. I opened them to my arm black and tough as iron. 'What in the world is going on with my arm?' I fell back surprised shaking my arm trying to get rid of the black substance. 'It won't come off!'

I looked at the man approaching. "So you are one of them. You have the shield just like him. At least I know I'm killing the right one."

'Like who?' I pushed myself further away from him. I screamed and yelled "Someone help!" I closed my eyes as he drew a sword from his back. I braced for the worst and then I heard him struggling. I opened them to someone behind him. He took the sword and snapped in half. I couldn't believe it. After that, he kicked him in the head and fell to the ground. The guy looked at me and I could feel his anger. He lifted his leg and plowed the guy into the floor below. I was so happy but, was afraid.

'What if he's after me too.' After removing his hat, I saw it was Gabriel. I was overjoyed. I was so tired from not sleeping at all. I passed out and here I am now. He saved me and now he's all I got now. I opened my eyes and saw him stretching.

He looked at me and smiled. My heart raced as I looked into his calm brown eyes. I blushed as he spoke. "Don't worry Rose. You're safe with me."


	8. The Power We Share

I woke up after falling asleep next to Rose. She had passed out from exhaustion I think. I stayed by her side as she slept soundly. I looked over to her and she was quiet.

"Don't worry Rose. You're safe with me." Her face turned red. 'Oh no, is she sick.' I walked over to her and placed my hand on her head. She didn't have a fever.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and smiled. Her smile was breathtaking. 'I never noticed how pretty she is. Her hair always covered her face and I would catch glimpses here and there.

"I'm fine thanks for helping me. I don't know how to thank you." I backed away as she got up from the bed.

"It's no problem. I'm glad I was there before anything happened to you."

She looked around. "Where are we?"

"An apartment I found. It was completely untouched and has supplies. No one else has found us so far so I guess we are safe. I barricaded the door just in case." I held out my hand. She looked at me confused. I smiled and said, "Let's go into the kitchen and I'll make us dinner." She looked away and blushed. She took my hand and I led her into the other room. We went into the kitchen and I pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you Gabriel." She sat down. I went to the fridge and gathered everything I need to make chicken and pasta.

"You know how to cook?" She asked. I looked at her and replied, "Oh yeah, my mom taught me. She said it was a skill I will need to have to make my wife happy."

She smiled and looked away. "Oh, I guess that makes sense. Is there someone you like?" The question caught me off guard. I never really like anyone but, this tragedy does present a revelation. Life is unexpected and we should enjoy all the thrills of life while we can. I looked at her awaiting my answer.

"No, I never really liked anyone." She looked down. I could see she was looking for another answer. "Do you like someone Rose?" Her head shot up and spoke softly. "Yeah, kind of."

"Oh okay. Um Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Your arm earlier, it was black. Do you know how you were able to do that?"

She grew quiet. "No, it just happened. When it happened, that crazy guy said I had armor like someone else and was sent to kill me." 'Then, she doesn't know about the plasmid.'

I turned around and took off my coat. I raised my arm and enveloped it in the shield. Her eyes widened and gasped. "I have it too."

"But how? How are we able to do this?"

"I don't know but, have you used a plasmid before?" She shook her head.

"No, never touched one."

"Wait, so you didn't go to a gatherer's garden and receive a plasmid."

"Nope, I know how they work but, I've never used one before." I engulfed my body in black electricity. She jumped and smiled. She rushed over to me as I powered down and released the armor. Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"I can't believe this. You have a plasmid power. The electro bolt one actually. Why is it black though?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I went looking for Anna after the explosion. I found her in the mall and was attacked by a Big Daddy."

"Why would it attack you? Those things only attack someone trying to take their little sisters." I looked away toward the floor.

"Because Anna was turned into a little sister." She gasped and covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Gabriel." She walked closer to me and grabbed my hand. I looked at her with concern in her eyes. "It was after it attacked me that I found the machine. It scanned me and gave me a plasmid with a black liquid."

"That's strange."

"Yeah, then the black line in my arm rose up with an opening for the needle. I used it and passed out. When I woke up, I was able to produce lightning and make a shield."

"Two powers? That's impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"The plasmid formula rewrites your genetic code allowing you one power per use. It is possible to have more than one but, you can't use two powers at once. But, you used your armor and the lightning at the same time."

'That can't be true. The machine said that the plasmid gave me this shield or did it? If she has it and never touched a plasmid then, something isn't right here.'

"So, you're saying I didn't get this ability from the plasmid." She nodded.

"Yeah, that would explain why I have it too since I've never touched a plasmid before. My father said.." She suddenly stopped and looked down. I looked at her and saw tears hitting the wooden floor.

"Rose? What's wrong?" She looked up at me with wide eyes. Her beautiful hazel eyes looked deep into mine. 'Her parents'

"I'm sorry Rose." I hugged her as she cried into my chest. "They died right in front of me." She cried out. I stroked her hair calming her down.

"I know it's hard. I lost my parents too but, we can't give up now." She looked up.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. You're suffering too and I'm here crying my eyes out and." I placed a finger on her lips.

"It's okay Rose. I already suffered but, now I need to save my sister and get out of Rapture. I know we can get out here alive." I wiped the tears from her face and was locked in her eyes. My stomach started feeling funny. She was the only girl I ever spent time with. I would talk to her about all my ups and downs but, she was always there to listen. She never really talked much but, she shared a lot with me too. I knew she was afraid of making friends. I never really looked at her this way though. 'She's really beautiful.' Her face blushed and I felt mine do the same. I realized how close we were and felt my face flush even more.

"I'm so glad you're here with me Gabriel. I honestly thought I was going be alone down here." I smiled and looked away trying to hide my red cheeks.

"You're my hero Gabriel and this is your reward for saving me." I felt her stand on her toes and kiss me on the cheek. She backed away. I looked at her and felt my cheek where the sensation lingered. A smile crept onto my face.

"I'm glad you're here too. I'm glad you're safe and once we get Anna, we will get out of here and go back to the surface."

"The surface?" she asked sitting down. I nodded as I turned around and started cooking.

"Rapture is falling apart now and being here will not guarantee our safety. We have to find a way out of here."

"I understand. Wait how about the submarine my father bought."

"Your dad bought a submarine?" She nodded.

"Yeah, he bought it for us to travel down here. It's docked in an underground bunker. It's been down there for at least 8 years. It may still work." 'That's a great idea. We may want to check it out first before we get Anna.'

"Great, that's an awesome idea Rose. We should rest up and go check it out first. After that, we can get Anna and make a quick escape."

"Okay, sounds good to me." I finished cooking and we sat laughing and talking about everything possible. We went into the living room after eating and cleaning up. We sat on the couch and she fell asleep on my shoulder. I stroked her hair and looked at her peaceful slumber. 'I promise Anna, big brother is coming.' A knock at the door startled me. I woke up Rose and motioned for her to stay there while I checked the door. I looked through the hole and saw the last person I expected. I opened it and a little girl fell inside. I closed the door quickly and knelled beside her.

"Anna! Speak to me?!"


	9. The Enemy of My Enemy

"Big brother, I'm scared." I said standing at the top of the slide. He stood off to the side and smiled.

"You can do it Anna. Don't be afraid." I tried to listen to him but, I was so scared that I was frozen. I continued to look down at the drop. 'I can't do it.'

"I can't do it big brother." I looked over and he was gone. 'Where did he go? Did he leave me?' I thought as I felt a hand on my head. I turned to my big brother smiling at me.

"Come on Anna, we can slide down together okay." 'I knew he wouldn't leave me.' I could feel my eyes tear up.

"Anna, don't cry. Big brother is here for you. You don't have to be afraid because you know what?" I shook my head.

"Because people fear only what they don't understand. We can overcome anything we fear if we have the courage to face it head on."

"Are you afraid of anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. But, I plan to one day live fearlessly. To be able to live each day unafraid."

"Really. You can do that." He nodded.

"Yeah, it just takes a lot of courage and the right kind of motivation."

"What do you mean?"

"Something that will help you overcome your fears. For me, that's protecting my little sister." I smiled as I looked into my brothers smiling face. 'Thank you big brother.'

"Come on. Let's tackle this slide together." We pushed off and we slide down. Funny thing was, I really enjoyed myself. I remember his reason for overcoming fear, now I have my own. To protect my older brother.

I opened my eyes and I saw a towel draped over my forehead. I look over to see a girl with her hands in a bucket of water. She looked over at me with wide eyes. She smiled and said, "Hey Gabriel, she's awake!"

'Big brother!' I lifted my head to see him rush to my side and hug me. I felt happy for the first time in a while. I cried and wrapped my arms around him. 'Big brother, thank you.' He let go and rubbed my head.

"It's okay Anna. You're safe now." The girl walked over and kneeled down next to him. "Hey Anna, long time no see."

"Rose? That is you! How are you?" she smiled.

"I'm good. Glad you're okay."

"How did you get here?" I asked sitting up.

"Gabriel saved me and brought me here." I saw her checks flush as she looked at my brother. 'Big brother has a girlfriend.' I laughed at my thought.

"What's so funny Anna?" he asked.

"Nothing, I see you have a girlfriend now." He's cheeks flushed next.

"W.. are y..ou talking about?" he stuttered trying to keep from looking at her. 'Yeah, whatever you say.' He shook his head to shake whatever thought he had from his mind.

"Anna, how did you get away? What happened?" 'That's right. I remember now.'

"Gabriel, I found out what Big Sister is trying to do? She's planning on taking over the surface world with an army of spliced Little Sister." Both of their mouths just hung open.

"You may want to take a seat." I said thinking back.

Earlier Today

I was lying in bed when I was suddenly awoken by a loud crash.

'What was that?' I thought getting out of bed.

I rushed to my bedroom door and slowly opened it to screaming in the hallway. I heard scurrying feet running away from big sisters office. I peeked toward her door as a bright red light came further from within. Suddenly, red smoke filled up the corridor and an ear piercing scream destroyed my hearing. I quickly covered my ears. As it cleared away, I saw an ominous figure before me. It looked like a female big daddy. She was tall and slender with a metal diving suit hiding her appearance. One of her arms was equipped with a large sharp needle. I marveled at this creature as I exited my room

"Who are you?" She walked toward me slowly making strange noises. I slowly retreated with each approaching step. She stopped and kneeled down offering her hand. She said something I couldn't really understand but, it sounded like 'Don't be afraid.'

"There you are!" someone yelled from behind her. She quickly turned around and there was a man with flames in his hands.

"Big sister said you're not ready to be outside. You have to go back home." He then looked to me and an evil grin plastered his face.

"My my, what do we have here? A curious little sister. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." My eyes grew wide in shock. 'Crap, I have to get out of here.' Escape was my only goal that moment. I turned to run away as he threw a fireball toward me. It drew close fast as I feel heat growing stronger. I had turned completely but, knew it was too late. I closed my eyes to brace for the worst. Suddenly, I felt something grab my shoulder and then I felt a weird sensation course through my body. Then, I heard the man yell in pain for a few seconds. It grew eerily silent as my eyes remained closed. I opened them to the creature with its hand stretched out before it. The man's body was floating in the air. Free from the ground, he slowly turning toward us. I covered my mouth in shock. 'His head is gone. Did she do this?' I thought back to what happened before. I noticed we were on the other end of the hallway. 'She must have teleported us and saved me. But why?'

She tossed the body away and it crashed into the opposite wall. She turned to me and kneeled again. She reached out her hand. "Sister."

'She talked!' My eyes grew wide as she brushed my cheek with her cold leathered hand. A loud pop startled us and we looked to where she threw the body.

"Step away from her." Yelled big sister holding a pistol. "I need her alive." She looked angry. 'What is going on here?'

"Jasmine! You are not supposed to be out and free. You're still unstable." 'So that's her name.' She stretched out her arms as if to protect me from her. She shook her head in defiance. I could see big sister's anger grow steadily.

"Well Jasmine, it appears you still retain your individuality." Her scowl vanished as she shrugged her shoulders and pointed the gun back toward her. "Oh well, I still have others to help me achieve total domination. That means you're expendable my dear." Her eyes looked at me with a sly grin.

"Anna, get away from that monster. She's nothing but a liar. Remember, I promised to help you and I will." I looked to Jasmine as she shook her head again. I looked from her to big sister. 'I feel like I can trust her. Big sister lied to me about my brother being dead and turned me into this creature.' Her eyes were filled with malice and evil. 'Why does she really want me? No, I have to find big brother no matter what and Jasmine may be the only to get to him.' I looked big sister dead in the eyes and responded. "No, you made me into a monster too and you lied about my brother being alive. I honestly can't say that I can trust you."

She cackled loudly and pointed the gun towards me. "I knew you were smarter than the others. I need you to lead them for me." I looked at her confused. "Lead who? What are you talking about?"

"I can't really say now but, once I shoot her in the head and you in the legs to keep you from running away; everything will make sense." My eyes widened as I heard her resolve. 'She's willing to shoot me too. I have to get out of here.' The ground started to shake and red smoke appeared around us. Big sisters eyes became fierce as she pulled the trigger. Jasmine blocked the round with her large needle and we vanished from sight.


	10. Black Gold

After the smoke cleared, I realized we were far away from big sister. I looked around and saw we were near the bathysphere station. 'Why did she bring me here?' I looked back to Jasmine as she turned to me. She held out her hand and she slowly nodded. I nodded in response as I took her hand and she led us further into the station.

We walked for at least 3 minutes before we came to a ticket booth. She rang the bell four times and the shutter opened to a middle aged woman wearing a white and gold dress.

"Jasmine my dear! You're safe. I'm so glad." She said placing her hand across her chest letting out a breath of relief. She looked at her outstretched hand and followed it to me.

"Oh my, who is this you have with you?" She revealed a warm and genuine smile. I looked on in amazement. 'Wow, she looks like my mother.'

"Bring her in Jasmine." She said closing the shutter. A door opened in the wall and she led me inside. We walked down a dark hallway and came to a large assortment of rooms. We came to a room full of little sisters playing with toys and singing. 'What is this place? Where did these girls come from?'

The woman came from behind a steel door and walked before us. She hugged Jasmine. "I'm so glad you made it back." She looked to me and said, "Now, what is your name little one?" I looked to Jasmine. 'She must be the reason she brought me here. All the others must have been rescued from big sister.' I smiled and looked back at the woman as I extended my hand.

"Hi, my name is Anna Knox." Her eyes suddenly grew wide in response. She grasped my hand gently and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Anna. I'm sorry, all this may be confusing." I shook my head.

"Not really, I understand that big sister was hiding something from me and I see that you've rescued quite a few of us." She looked at me amazed.

"You're really insightful." I shook my head again.

"No, I just pay attention to my surroundings. My brother taught me that."

"Well, I'm impressed." She said leading us to a couch. "Jasmine, you go and rest honey. I will explain everything to young Anna." Jasmine nodded and ventured out of the room. We ventured to a red and blue couch and sat in silence.

"So, what is going on here?" I asked. She didn't answer immediately.

"Where should I begin?"

"How about why big sister is after us and what her plan is."

"Well, first you should know my name. I am Chelsea Rivers and I am a leading biologist here in Rapture. I was asked to come here years ago by Ryan's request. When I arrived, I was given the task of researching methods of making unique humans."

"Unique humans? You mean plasmids."

"Exactly. It was known that two scientist were involved solely in their creation but, that's partially true. One of them was a personal friend of mine. Her name was Brigid. I was originally asked to conduct experiments on young candidates. Babies were the most preferable." My face became still as the word escaped her mouth. 'Babies!' I thought. 'Why would they even consider using babies, let alone humans, to test an unknown substance?'

Her face became sadden as she continued. "I wasn't proud of doing it but, it was a volunteer experiment. It was for the first and ultimate plasmid. It was meant to provide the strongest, fastest and smartest fighter. However, the issue came in the blood. When injected, the blood would be become black and harden. It was a 0.1% chance out of 100 that someone would survive." I thought back to my brother's blood. 'No way, it couldn't be.'

I looked her dead in eyes and asked, "If they survived, would they still have the same black blood." She nodded.

"The mixture changed their genetic code and it became apparent that something was missing from the mixture. We had at least 20 volunteers and only three survived. After that, we realized it only changed their blood color. It wasn't until an animal test subject died that I realized the missing ingredient. It was dimethyltryptamine, or DMT for short."

My eyes grew wide. 'I heard my dad talk about that before with a friend of his.' "My father said something about it. It's said to be a chemical released when a person is about to die."

"That's correct. We had a few mice specimens with the same chemicals in their blood. One died and we decided to run test unlike the human test subjects that perished. The data was incredible. The body was 100% tougher and stronger than steel. This was thanks to a black substance found developing underneath the skin. Its muscles had grown as well. It was then theorized that it would at least 85% faster than its counterparts. Unfortunately, the plasmid was deemed a failure."

I thought back to my brother and how I saw him alive from receiving that deadly head injury. 'Maybe big sister wasn't lying about him dying but, she knew about his black blood too.'

"It wasn't a failure." She looked at me confused. I looked away and let out a sigh.

"Was one of the volunteers my father?" She looked baffled.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I remember when I said my name your reaction was strange. It was as if you've heard the name before. You knew my father because he brought my brother to you when he was 5 years old." She was speechless.

"How did you know all that from that one instance?"

"Because big sister sent me to collect my brother's blood after he was hit on the head by a large block of concrete. I knew he suffered a bad head injury and he was up walking around like it didn't happen." Her face lightened up and commented.

"So you think he may have had a near death experience and may have activated this power."

I nodded. "I realize that she wanted his blood because it may possess that chemical. She knew he wasn't dead but his body may have thought he was going to die."

"That would explain everything then." She smiled. "You truly are special Anna. I did meet your father and your older brother. He was one of the few who survived. I believe it was due to his body being older but, even adults rejected the mixture. Therefore, the few that survived were truly one of kind. After the experiment, we became friends and I also monitored your brother's health too. However, I had to go into hiding once I found out what was going on behind the scenes."

"What do you mean?"

"The one you call big sister is after something more than just gathering little sisters. She always had a bitter taste for this place and even more for Andrew Ryan. She hated him and wanted to ruin him. She learned of the little sister program and learned a horrible secret." She looked down as a little sister came to her side. She whispered something in her ear. She patted her on the head and the girl smiled and left.

She looked to me. "Anna, it seems my little ones have found your brother and another is with him." 'What! He's okay? Thank God.'

"I think you should go to him and you guys need to get out of here." I nodded. I got up and she followed. I stopped suddenly and turned to her.

"Why aren't you coming?"

"Because I still have other little sisters to save. I have to keep her from attacking the surface world." 'Surface world. Does it have to do with this terrible secret?' I then remembered what big sister said about Jasmine before we left.

"Was that horrible secret what Jasmine is?" Again she looked down shocked and smiled.

"Yes, we discovered creating little sisters gave them a unique ability to rapidly replace damaged cells. This is why you are able to heal any injury with ease. We found a way to use that ability to build the greatest weapon." I raised my eyebrow.

"We devised a program to use that replication of cells to in a way speed up the aging process. Jasmine was the first this was tested on and came through a true success. She is strong, fast and indestructible. She also has the ability to command more plasmids than a regular human can handle. She could also use a teleport plasmid that was unstable but, she was able to use it with no side effects."

"Wow, that's amazing but, I feel bad for Jasmine. That's why she wanted to save me from her. Big sister said she wanted me to become the leader." She led me out and said, "That's why you must get out of here."

She pulled out a map of the area. "Here we are, "she said drawing a circle around the station "and this is where you brother is." She circled an apartment room. I nodded as she handed me the map. I shook my head and gave it back to her.

"I don't want to put you guys in danger in case someone takes that from me. Besides, I remember it pretty well." We stood at the metal door Jasmine and me entered.

"Well Anna, it was nice meeting you. Please be safe and get out of here."

"Thank you. I will do my best and promise to take care of yourself." She smiled and kneeled down. She hugged me and whispered something in my ear. I shook slightly at the news. She stood up and opened the door.

"Thank you." I said before running off to where my brother was. I kept pondering about what she said to me. I stopped halfway and looked out into the vast ocean.

"She wants an army of transformed little sisters to unleash onto the world above. I have to find big brother and get out of here before it's too late."


	11. Confession of the Heart

Gabriel and Rose sat in silence realizing the gravity of the situation before them. Anna let out a heavy sigh before continuing.

"I ran here as fast as I could. I was completely exhausted and I haven't had any Adam in a while either." She looked at her shaking hands. She clenched her hands into a tight fist. 'Will I always be like this?'

Gabriel looked to his sister. 'Anna. This is all my fault.' He stood and sat next to her. He pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm sorry Anna. I failed you."

She returned the gesture. "No, it's not your fault. You tried to protect me but, I learned something important these past few days." He pulled back looking at her curiously. Her face became serious before she said, "I know that you won't always be there big brother. It's physically impossible. You were hit on the head and almost died. At that moment, I realized I had to make my own decisions and survive on my own. Especially after I learned mom and dad were dead too." Tears began racing down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and smiled.

"It was because of you that you I made the right decisions and made it this far." He nodded and rubbed her head.

"I'm proud of you Anna. I promise to get us all out of here safely. We will make it to the surface world and start over." He smiled.

Suddenly, Anna started coughing wildly.

"Anna! Are you okay?" Gabriel yelled.

She composed herself and nodded. "I'm still kind of weak. I haven't had any Adam."

"I'm sorry Anna." Rose said softly. Both brother and sister looked to her with concern in her eyes.

"What will happen if you don't have Adam for a certain period of time?" Attention came to Anna as she looked away and responded.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's like food to us." Her brother's eyes widened as the worst thought came to him. 'Then if she doesn't have enough, she could starve to death.'

He shook his head to relieve the thought. 'No, I won't let this happen to her. There has to be some way to cure her.'

"Big brother?" Anna said bring him out of his thoughts. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Anna, there is something I must do before we go." She raised an eyebrow in uncertainty.

"I'm going to find a cure for you first and then we can leave."

"No, you can't. We have to leave here before big sister finds us." He shook his head in disagreement.

"Even if we get out of here, Adam is only available here in Rapture. I will not lose you again Anna. If she turned you into a little sister, then there has to be a way to change you back." Anna grew quiet pondering his words.

"I guess you're right."

"It makes sense." Chimed in Rose. "The greatest rule of thumb is to be prepared for the unexpected. If they turn you guys into little sisters, there has to be a way to change you back."

"It would make sense but, I don't want you get hurt trying to cure me."

He shook his head in defiance. "Big brother, stop being stubborn! I don't want to lose you either! I would rather suffer slowly and learn to live with it than lose the only family I have left!" She shrieked in frustration. He pulled her into another hug and stroked her long black hair.

"Anna, I know how you feel but, it's my duty to protect my little sister. I don't want you to suffer if there is something I can do about it." He let go and wiped a stray tear with his thumb.

"Besides, I promise not to die. You can't get rid of me that easily. I kept fighting to find you and I won't let anything hurt you." She couldn't hold back as she rested her face into his chest. "I missed you big brother." He wrapped her arms around her and said, "I missed you too Anna."

She cried for a minute. 'This is why I admire Gabriel. I could tell he would make a great father one day.' At that her cheeks turned red.

Anna became increasing silent as the sobbing was replaced with a quiet snoring. Gabriel chuckled as he laid her down along the couch and placed the blanket across her slumbering body. He turned to the blushing Rose and raised his eyebrow.

"Rose, are you okay." She nodded quickly. "Just thinking Gabriel."

"About what?"

"Well, th..at you would make a great father someday." The last part became a low whisper.

"A father but, I don't even have a girlfriend ye.." He abruptly stopped as his cheeks reflected hers. He nervously rubbed his head looking at the girl before him. 'I wonder.'

"Um Rose, have you ever wanted kids?" She blushed even more thinking about the concept.

"Yeah. I don't know how many but, I guess I would have to have one first before making a decision."

"Okay." They grew silent. Gabriel looked to his watch and saw it was late. "How about we get some rest. We can move out tomorrow."

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"We are going to split up."

"Split up? Why would.." He put up his hand to stop her before she continued.

"I have to find a cure for Anna or else she won't make it." Rose looked to his sleeping sister and nodded.

"I will leave to meet Miss Rivers and maybe she can point me in the right direction. While I'm doing that, you lead the way to your dad's submarine with Anna. You two make sure it works and wait for me." He pulled out a map he found in one of the drawers.

"Draw on here the way there and I will be there as soon as I have to cure. Also, if something goes wrong, you two get out of here immediately."

"I'm not going to leave you here." He smiled and looked to Anna.

"Rose, I promised to protect you both. If things go wrong please, get to safety. It's better that two of three make it out alive." She sighed.

"Okay but, please make it in time so we don't have to make that choice." He nodded.

"I will. Okay, time for bed. I will sleep in here with Anna and you can take the bed."

"Okay."

"Let me go and grab a blanket so I can.." He was cut off as his foot got caught on his sister's blanket. He fell forward and braced for impact. He placed out his hands and caught himself. He let out a sigh as he opened his eyes.

"That was close." His gaze was met with another pair of eyes. He stared deeply into her hazel eyes and how they reflected his. She stared into his deep blue eyes and blushed deeply. 'He's really close to me. I never noticed how dreamy his eyes were.'

Gabriel's face became even redder looking into his friend's eyes. 'Rose has really beautiful eyes and she beautiful herself.' "Umm, I sorry Rose. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You're really beautiful too." He said without thinking. He jumped back and started shaking his head.

"I'm really really sorry about that. I said it without thinking but you really are beautiful though." He stammered trying to diffuse the awkward atmosphere.

She smiled and said, "Thank you Gabriel. No one has ever called me beautiful before."

"I don't see why." He said again absent minded. He looked up to her wide eyed and blushing.

"Gabriel, I don't see why you never had a girlfriend. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met." He looked down and chuckled. 'I guess I never really thought about it.' He looked back at his friend smiling and face red with embarrassment.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" He asked nervously. She looked at him unsure but willing.

"Of course Gabriel. What's wrong?"

"Well, earlier you asked me if I ever like anyone and then I asked you the same thing. I was wondering, if you want to, tell me who exactly did you like?"

Rose froze entirely as her mind began to race around his words. She quickly looked down. 'Should I tell him the truth?'

"I sorry Rose. You don't have to tell me but, I was just curious." She let out a sigh and nodded.

"I understand. We should get to bed now." They both stood and Rose remained quiet the entire time. They ventured to the bedroom where she climbed into the bed and he grabbed what he needed from the closest. He headed for the door and turned back to the Rose lying down facing him.

"Goodnight Rose. Get plenty of rest and tomorrow we're going to the surface." He said with a smile. Rose nodded and turned to face the opposite direction.

Gabriel looked on confused. 'What is what I asked earlier? I guess I shouldn't have kept it to myself.'

"I'm sorry Rose if I made you feel uncomfortable." He walked through the wooden frame and turned to close the door.

"His name is Gabriel Knox." Rose said before he closed the door. 'Me?' He looked on wide eyed and was taken back.

"Goodnight Gabriel and just so you know; I still do like you." Gabriel was speechless.

"Sleep well Rose." He completely closed the door and ventured near the couch. He laid down in complete silence staring at the ceiling. Thinking about the confession from his friend.

'She likes me. I guess I can understand but, do I like her too?' He then begun thinking about all the times they would hang out and how fate brought them back together. He smiled thinking about how he felt when he found her and how close they were.

'I do like her. She was always there for me and I can say she isn't like any other girl I've ever met. I couldn't do this without her.' He smiled and looked to his sleeping sister.

As his eyes began to close, her face appeared in his mind. 'Wow, this is going to get weird.'


	12. Picture Perfect

The next day came with silence. Gabriel, Anna and Rose were up and getting ready.

"Okay, everyone good with the plan." asked Gabriel with Anna and Rose sitting by his side. Anna shook her head and frowned.

"I hate this plan. Big brother, don't worry about me and let's get out of here." He shook his head.

"No way, you're my sister and if there is a cure; I will find it."

"But!" He raised his hand to stop her rebuttal.

"That is my decision and besides, I will find the cure and be there in time." He reassured her. He turned to Rose and said, "You have the map."

She nodded and handed him a folded piece of paper.

"It shows where it is and each path to get there."

"Thank you Rose. I really appreciate." He stood and they followed.

"Time to go." They exited the apartment with their goals in mind. They walked to until the point of where they would separate. Anna and Rose looked onto Gabriel with a smile.

"Alright, you guys be careful and I will see you soon."

"Be careful big brother." Anna said hugging him.

"I will." She let go and rejoined Rose's side. Gabriel looked at her and remembered the events of last night. 'I know my answer.'

"Um Rose, can I talk to you in private." She looked up shocked and nodded. He held out his hand, she took it and they traveled behind a booth. Once there, Gabriel let go of her hand and turned to her. He rubbed the back of his head, and looked down.

"Rose, I'm sorry about last night. There is someone I have a crush on." Her eyes lit up at his words but, awaiting the name eagerly.

"Rose, that person is you." He said with a glowing smile. Her heart couldn't stop the 1,000 yard sprint into heaven.

"Rose, you're the only girl who has been there for me for the good and especially the bad times. I couldn't ask for anyone better. Once we get out of here and make a new life on the surface, how about a date." His cheeks turned a dark red trying to avoid her gaze.

"Oh Gabriel, of course." She ran into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. She backed away and realized what she just did.

"Gabriel I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I.." He cut her off by pulling her into another hug.

"I understand. You accept my invitation." He let go and kissed her on her hand.

"Let's go." She nodded and they walked back to Anna. She looked on curiously as she saw their faces red with embarrassment. A sly smile came onto her face as she thought, 'I guess he finally confessed. Way to go brother.'

"Alright, I will see you guys soon. Be safe." Gabriel said walking away to see Mrs. Rivers. Rose and Anna stared on as he disappeared from sight. Anna looked up at Rose and said, "So, what did my brother talk to you about."

Rose's face turned beet red and smiled. "Just getting something of his chest."

Bathysphere Station Gabriel's POV

I looked at the map and saw I was near the station that Anna talked about. I reached the booth and rang the bell four times. The shutter opened and there stood what I believed to be Jasmine. She was a tall slender female in a metal diving suit. I looked on as her visor became red. She began to calm down when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She backed away and another woman replaced her.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi. I'm sorry but, my name is Gabriel Knox." Her eyes grew wide in shock. She smiled and replied, "So you're Anna's big brother. Do come in." She shut the shutter and a door opened. I entered with caution as the lights were off. I came into a room filled with little sister playing and laughing. The all stopped to look at me. One with a brown teddy bear got up and walked to up to me. I kneeled down and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Gabriel. What's yours?" She looked at me and said, "Sam."

"A pleasure to meet you Sam and who's your friend."

"His name is Max."

"Nice to meet you too Max." She giggled and stepped aside.

"Well, Mr. Knox. You seem to have a way with children." said Mrs. Rivers. I stood and replied, "It's all thanks having a great little sister."

"Indeed. Follow me and we can talk." I followed her into a separate room. The center had a table with beakers and other lab equipment. She pulled up two chairs and gestured for me to join her as she sat down. I sat and observed her.

'She knows me already and my father.'

"So Gabriel, what can I help you with? I know your sister told you everything I explained to her." I nodded.

"I'm looking for a cure for Anna."

"Ah, I thought as much. To be honest, there is only one way to do it." I perked up and listened.

"A certain plasmid was created to either extract the parasite and Adam or to kill the parasite."

"Parasite! You mean there is something inside her using her to survive."

"Unfortunately, that is the case. My colleague Brigett discovered a rare species of slug. This slug produced the compound you know as Adam. This genetic altering substance gave birth to Plasmids." Her face was riddled with regret as she continued.

"However, the slugs produced small amounts of Adam to really do any research. Once implanted into a host's stomach, the production of Adam was immense. Therefore, we tried on many subjects but female children appeared to be the only host to survive. Thus, little sisters were born."

"I understand. The parasite was only placed in them to produce Adam."

"And to collect it too."

"So, I can only guess that by removing it would kill the host but, killing the parasite would leave the host alive." She nodded.

"You're as bright as ever Gabriel. Unfortunately, the plasmid we're looking for is being held by the one known as Big Sister."

"Oh no, do you know where she is?" She nodded.

"Can you please tell me?"

"Yes I will tell you but, there is something I must test first." This perked my interest even more.

"Can you show me your powers?" I looked confused but, understood. I raised my arm and encase it with black armor. Her eyes widened and smiled with enthusiasm.

"Oh my, this is amazing. I couldn't imagine this outcome." I decided to further the display by engulfing my arm with lightning. She jumped back and continued to stare in amazement.

"Electro bolt plasmid but the electricity is black. This must because of your black Adam. This is phenomenal and unprecedented." Her smile faded away as a grim frown replaced it.

"Um can I take a quick sample of your blood?" I nodded. She gathered a syringe and proceeded to gather my blood. I marveled at the sight. 'I wonder what Big Sister wanted with my blood when Anna collected it?'

She disappeared from sight for a few minutes and started to analyze my contributions.

"Go and play with little sisters. I will be a few minutes." I nodded and exited the lab. I came into the previous room where all the little sisters were and there stood Jasmine. She was playing with the others and all attention turned to me. She got up walked toward me. She looked me up and down but, kept her distance. She backed away and began to exit the room. She turned to face me and nodded.

'I guess she wants me to follow her.' I followed after and she led me to small room. It had a bed, a desk and a mirror. She traveled to the desk and picked up something. She walked over to me and handed me a faded picture. It looked like Mrs. Rivers, A man about her age and two young girls by her side. She looked at me and pointed to the youngest girl and then pointed to herself. My eyes widened.

'This girl is Mrs. River's daughter but who is the oldest sister and where is she?'

"Where is your sister?" She looked down as if she knew but, was afraid to say.

'Why would she be ashamed about her sister unless.'

"Did your sister do something bad?" All she did was nod.

"Gabriel! Where are you?"

"I'm in Jasmine's room." She walked in and responded, "Oh okay, what do you have there?"

I handed her the picture and she gazed absentminded into the photograph. "We were a real family back then but, my husband died when we arrived here in Rapture. Thankfully, I still have Jasmine."

I smiled looking at them. "I heard what happened from my sister that she was a part of a project but, who conducted it."

"Big sister. She knew all my research and had all my notes. She wants to conquer this place and the surface world."

"Where is she?"

"The heart of Rapture called Ryan Industries. She is held up in my laboratory. There, we had a living quarters for the subjects and you may recognize it." I pulled out the map.

"Can you show me where it is on here?" She nodded. She grabbed a pen and drew the path I needed to take.

"Thank you Mrs. Rivers, for everything you've done for my sister and myself."

"No, thank you Gabriel. You remind a lot about your father. We were friends long before we met up here. Go and find the cure for your sister and leave this place."

"I will. Please be careful and get out of here too."

"We will once we have saved all the little sisters here. Let me walk you out."

"Thank you Jasmine and I will see you topside." She nodded. Mrs. Rivers led me to the exit and opened the door.

"Gabriel, I must inform you of something." I turned to her and she bent down to whisper something in my ear. Fear filled me as she stood back before me. I stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry Gabriel but, it may not be true." I regained my composure and focused on the task before me.

"I understand. Thank you Mrs. Rivers and I hope to see you soon." I ran off toward Ryan Industries. I stopped once outside the station and fell against the wall. I slide down and sat against the brick.

"This power could prove either a blessing for us or a curse waiting to kill me."


	13. Family Tree

Ryan's Industries Gabriel's POV

I ran through the echoing corridor toward Ryan's Industries. Each step brought me closer to a cure for Anna and closer to my own death. I saw the massive gold sign indicating my destination. I stopped and sat against the wall.

'It can't be true. Am I really going to die?'

Earlier at Train Station

 _Mrs. Rivers bent down and whispered in my ear. "Gabriel, my tests have confirmed something terrifying. This power could solidify your blood if your body reaches a certain temperature. Therefore, if you encounter a user of the Winter Blast plasmid; they will become your mortal enemy. If you entire body is frozen, your heart will stop for good. Please be careful and hurry." She backed away and I left._

Ryan's Industries

I sat back up and engulfed my arm in lightning. 'I won't fail. Not here or anywhere. I have to survive.'

I crept slowly down the hallway. Taking each corner with caution and avoiding any confrontation. I had a few close calls but, thankfully I stayed in the shadows. In time, I found "Rivers and Tenenbaum Testing Facilities."

'This has to be the place.' I quietly opened the door enough to see the long stretch of wooden hallway before me. I ventured in and a haunting atmosphere over took me. 'Where are you?'

"Little boy!" I turned to a group of splicers. The ones in the front had weapons pointing at me.

"Now, you shouldn't be here."

"I'm here looking for big sister. Where is she?"

"The only thing you will find here is your grave. FIRE!" The front line fired a barrage of lead. I smiled as the bullets reflected off my encased form. Once they realized it wouldn't work, they stopped and looked on scared.

"She was right. They are alike." 'Alike, do they mean Rose?'

"No matter, it's time to get up close and personal." They all charged toward me.

"BRING IT ON!" I yelled as the first opponent attacked with a heavy wrench. I blocked, bending it, and sending a bolt into his stomach. He flies backwards and slams into the group. The others still charge toward me.

'I don't have time for this.' I hold out both of my palms toward them and start yelling as I focus my powers. I send an electric barrier against them and it pushed them back against the wall. They lay dazed but still willing to fight. I grin and held out a palm facing the ceiling.

'No need to be subtle anymore.' I create a little ball of electricity and envelop it within an electric coating. I threw it and it explodes like a grenade. Destroying the wall behind them and creating a pile of unconscious splicers.

'Now that nuisance is gone, I can find big sister.'

"You must be Gabriel." I turned to a young woman dressed in a black blouse, black pants and red heels. She smiles and rushes toward me. She stops, kicks me but, I block with my arm. However, I still felt the impact through my shield.

'How strong is she?' She smiles and retracts her leg. My eyes grew as I saw her entire leg encased in black armor.

"You were a test subject too." She laughed wickedly as she set her foot on the ground.

"I guess mother didn't tell you much huh." 'Mother! No way!

"You're Mrs. Rivers other daughter. Then you were the monster who turned Jasmine into a monster!" She nodded.

"Well, I'm a little different myself. I was amongst one of teenagers who participated in the testing of my mother's plasmid. The others blood rejected it and almost died. I didn't show any effects until I had a near death experience." 'Just like me.'

"What happened?" She smiled wickedly and swiftly kicked me in the chest. Her encased leg penetrated my armor and skin. I flew back and grasped the wound. 'There is no way!'

"I thought you would be more comfortable sitting down." I scowled at her. "One day, I was playing in a closed off tunnel with a group of my friends. My friend, Anthony, invited another guy and he was a little weird. He carried around a steel bat and suggested we play baseball in the tunnel. It was a dumb idea and I didn't take part in it. It was that kids turn to bat. Anthony threw the ball and he hit it with little effort. Out of habit, we threw his bat against the glass wall and it instantly shattered. They escaped but, I was the unfortunate one. I was caught in the ocean and trying to hold on but, it wasn't enough. I blacked out and awoke in the arms of my mother. Apparently, a big daddy saved me and I was brought back to life. I didn't discover my abilities until the next day. Realizing I had a true gift and a way to bring down Andrew Ryan."

"Why!" I yelled. I coughed up some blood from the wound but held on.

"It was his call and his funding that led to us becoming monsters. The test subjects, the big daddies and the little sisters have him to thank for ruining our futures and I will make him pay. After the experiment, I held a grudge against him but, it grew after I became what I am now. Over the years, I slowly grew a following and after my mother started her rescue operation, I decided it was time to strike. I made a few decisions I wasn't proud of but, they were necessary."

"Like creating little sisters!"

"That amongst a list of other offenses but, I chose it was time to attack and you, unknowingly, were a part of the show."

"The explosion at the fireworks show." She nodded.

"Little did I know I would find my little brother and sister there too." I grew unmeasurably angry at her.

"What are you talking about? We are no way related to you." She laughed again wickedly.

"My mother didn't tell you everything huh."

"What do you mean!"

"My father's name was Jacob Knox." 'That's my dad's name! It can't be!'

"That's not possible! No, it can't be. We are not related." She smiled at my discontent.

"Let me tell you a story." I couldn't take her lies I shot a bolt at her and she quickly dodged it. 'She can't be that fast.'

"It's rude to interrupt a lady while she is talking. As I was saying, it started on the surface. My mother was a young and ambitious biologist working at a research firm with your father. He was an engineer that worked for the company. They met and fell in love. During the years, they had a romantic relationship and she bore two children. Unfortunately, my mother didn't believe in marriage and denied our father's proposal. Their relationship began to fall apart and soon they completely separated. Then, your father met your mother, dated and married soon after. The rest is history."

I was speechless. I knew little about my father's past but, I could neither prove nor disprove her story. It was scary because she looked like Anna a lot; well the part of Anna that reflected our dad. 'It can't be true. I won't accept this.' I stood up and looked her dead in the eyes.

"So what if we're related, you're trying to destroy this place and I will stop you. I know your plan to take over the surface world."

"Well, you know too much then and you won't leave this place alive." I got into a fighting stance and readied myself. She reflected me and prepared for battle. We charged toward each other. I encased my arm in armor and she did the same. We clashed punches. I engulfed myself in electricity and I shocked her. She stumbled backwards but stood her ground.

"Not bad little brother. You're stronger than I thought but, I have a secret too." She held up her hand and created ice crystals. 'Crap, she had to have that one plasmid.'

"I see you understand the situation. All I have to do is freeze your entire body and you will die." I smirked.

"Then, I won't give you a chance to." I rushed at her and punched. She ducked and came back with an uppercut. I backed up in time to dodge and we clashed punches again. Each punch I threw she dodged and I struggled to dodge her attacks. We continued to fight but faster and faster. Each second we attacked and the next second we dodged the others. I did a roundhouse kick to her head and she ducked. As I turned back toward her, she got me in the gut. I grunted in pain and regained myself. I placed an uppercut to her chin and she stepped backwards. She smiled and wiped blood from her lip.

"Not bad little brother." She lunged for me and punched me in the jaw. I stumbled backwards and didn't fall.

"Not bad yourself big sis." I punched her back. We each continuously punched the other in the face. Punch after punch, my vision was fading but, I could see her starting to fade out too. She kneed me in the chest, spun and kicked me away from her. I rushed and kicked her in the side. I used the momentum to kick her in the face. She groaned but didn't back down. I used the opportunity to grab her arm and toss her over my shoulder into the ground. On impact, she spit up blood. I let go and backed away.

"You're stronger than I thought Gabriel. I am impressed you lasted this long. But, it's over."

"What are you talking about? Clearly I have the upper han.." I suddenly felt my feet become cold. I looked down and saw my body slowly beginning to freeze. 'She tricked me.'

"Do you like it? It's a mine that instantly freezes whatever or whoever steps on it." She smiled struggling to get up.

"You would've won if you paid attention to your surroundings. But, it's over." I was freaking out trying to think of a way to survive. I couldn't think of anything. 'Wait, maybe I could.'

She stood before me as my entire lower body was encased in ice. My chest slowly followed and before I knew it, it was at my neck. She laughed at me and said, "I'm sorry my brother but, I can't let you stop me now. Farewell and may we never meet in this world again." Before I knew it my face was slowly becoming frozen and all grew dark.


	14. The Lion Queen

Old Submarine Station (Rose's POV)

Anna and I were getting closer to the holding station for submarines. They were the original means to travel from the surface to Rapture before the bathysphere was built a few years ago. We kept silent in fear of attracting unwanted attention. Although, this place has been abandoned for a long time; you can never be too careful. We entered the station and saw the room decaying. Spider webs decorated the scene, walls were peeling and water sprinkling through small cracks.

"We're here Anna."

"Where to now?" I looked to the desk and walked to it. I found the roster and searched for my fathers' name. I scrolled through at least 5 pages before I saw his name.

"Aha, here it is. My father's submarine is held in dock 7." I closed the book and turned to Anna looking at me curiously.

"Okay but, how are we suppose to get inside. Don't we need a key?" I nodded.

"They keep a spare for each submarine here in the manager's office. That's where we need to head next." We turned to a long hallway. At the end was a wooden door that said "Manager's Office" in the window.

"Stay close." Anna grabbed my hand and we ventured slowly to our target. We stood before the door and I tried the door knob. 'Locked!'

"What do we do now?" asked Anna. 'I honestly don't know.' I then had a flashback to when Gabriel used his armor to fight my attacker. His attacks were stronger. I looked at my hand and focused. It became encased and I readied a fist. I punched through the doorknob easily. 'Wow, this is amazing. Gabriel did tell me all he learned about these powers. I say it's time to put that knowledge to use.'

"Way to go Rose." I pulled the door open and we stepped inside. It reflected the station as webs hung from the ceiling and everything was decayed and worn out. We entered and saw a board with keys hanging from hooks. Above each key was a number. 'There it is.' I thought as I grabbed the key for my dad's sub and placed it in my pocket. 'Now we can get ready to leave.'

"Gggrrhhhhh" I heard from the door. I looked and saw a big daddy at the end of the hallway.

"A big daddy? What is he doing here?" Anna came to where I was.

"Big daddy?" She turned and she began to shake a little.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled at the figure before us. He pointed his finger toward her. I instinctively pulled her behind me and shook my head.

"She's staying with me." He held out his palm as his visor became red. 'What is he doing?'

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" I heard behind me. I looked and Anna was floating in the air.

"Anna, what in the world!" I looked back to him and realized something. 'He must have the Telekinesis plasmid. That is impossible. Big daddies lose all will and are mindless servants.' I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her to the ground. She wouldn't budge. She was suddenly launched down the hallway. She floated onto his shoulder. He held onto to her as he began to walk. I stood dazed for a second but, realized what occurred.

"Get back here." I could hear Anna yelling and screaming as I neared her position. He exited the station and began walking through the common area.

"Hey, hold up." He turned around and looked at me. "She belongs with me. Put her down now." He roared and I took a step back. I began to shake as I realized who I was about to face. He used his telekinesis to place Anna up high in the rafters. He stomped his foot and everything slowed down. My eyes widen as he charged toward me. I couldn't move fast enough. He made contact and sent me flying to the stone wall.

"Rose!" yelled Anna. The pain was mild. Thankfully, I used my shield just in time. I removed the rubble from my body and looked at him. He looked at me and I could feel him taunting me.

"You can't beat me." It said robotically. 'It can talk!'

"You can speak? How is this possible?"

"I'm different in a big way but, there is no need to explain to you child. I was given my orders and I will uphold my duty."

"Whatever. I won't let you take her away."

"What is a little girl like you going to do about it?" He stomped his foot again and everything came to a crawl. He charged at me and I saw him swing his drill. Foreseeing the attack; I ducked but, I didn't see the punch to my stomach. I grunted in pain as I held the pained area. He grasped my throat and held me in the air. I could barely breathe as I looked into his rustic suit.

"You can't win. You don't have the strength or the will." He tossed me into another stone wall and the impact wasn't softened. I fell to the ground as my body screamed in pain.

"Rose! Are you okay? Leave her alone you idiot. Just wait until I get my big brother." 'Gabriel.'

I thought back to when he showed up like my knight in shining armor. He showed no fear and did everything he could to save me. That's why I've always admired him. He was always my strength when I was shy and weak. 'To have strength means to find something to protect and do everything in your power to protect it.' That was what he told me when helped me overcome my fear of water. Not the best fear to have living thousands of feet underwater. What do I have to protect? I've lost my mother and father. What is left for me?

Through my blurry vision, I saw Anna screaming at me. I couldn't make out what she was saying but it hit me. Gabriel lost his family too but, he didn't lose strength. He actually got stronger. He has his little sister to protect and he even protected me. I placed my hand on the ground and forced myself to stand. Slowly I stood and looked to Anna's shocked face.

'I have to protect them both. Gabriel entrusted Anna to me and I promised to keep her safe. I love him and I won't let him down.' The big daddy stopped walking away and looked to me.

"What are you doing up?"

"I'm going to defeat you."

"How are you doing to do that?"

"By protecting the two people I care about with everything I have." I looked at him fiercely and turned to me fully. I encased my arms and legs with armor. He stomped his foot and aimed his drill for my stomach. He lunged forward but, I caught it before contact. He turned it on and it spun violently in my grasp. I held on tightly. 'I won't lose to you.' I tightened my grip stopping the drill and took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach. He flew back into two benches.

'I can do this. I have to win.' He stood back up and pushed the wood pieces aside.

"Where did this strength come from?" I just smiled as blood leaked into my eye.

"No matter. A weak child can't defeat me. I was created to do big sister's bidding. I am the strongest of my kind." He chuckled. He ran toward me and attempted to ram into me. I stepped out of the way and he crashed into the wall. He looked back and I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground. He lunged at me again and I punched him in the gut. He heaved over and backed away.

'This is unbelievable. Never in a million years would I have guessed I would be winning against a big daddy.' I looked up to the shocked face of Anna. 'Because I have someone I must protect.' He regained himself and looked at me.

"I won't lose to weak little girl. That is incomprehensible." He was predictable as he charged at me again. I timed a foot sweep and he stumbled to the ground. I quickly stood over him and made a knife hand. I pushed through his skin and pierced his heart. He yelled in pain as his blood bathed my hand and body. He struggled wildly and then his helmet fell off. His face was disfigured and appeared to be melting. His pupils were completely white and devoid of reason.

"I could I lose to you."

"Because you underestimated me and you picked on my boyfriends' sister." He smiled and his head fell to the ground. 'It's finally over.' I could feel myself slipping.

'I must be losing a lot of blood.' I shook my head to regain my focus. I looked up to Anna and walked below her.

"Anna! It's okay to jump down. I will catch you." She nodded and leaped from her perch. I caught her but; we both fell to the ground. She hugged me and started crying.

"Rose, thank you. You're all beaten up and bleeding because of me." I stroked her hair and responded. "No, it's not your fault Anna. It's my job to protect you."

She pulled away and smiled from ear to ear. I raised my eyebrow in response.

"What?"

"My boyfriends' sister huh." I could feel whatever blood I had left fill my face.

"I guess it just slipped out." She laughed.

"Hey, I like the idea besides I know he likes you. Anyway, let's find a first aid kit and get you cleaned up." I nodded as we both got up and ventured toward the station again. As we passed the big daddy's body, I looked down and saw a tortured individual. One being used to bring someone else's dream into reality. I stopped and walked over to him. His eyes were staring at my bloodied form. I bent down and closed his eyes.

"Rest in peace." I whispered. 'Thanks to you, I realize that even a scaredy cat like me can be a lion if she tries.'


	15. Surprise Surprise

Old Submarine Station (Rose's POV)

Sitting within the iron walls of my father's submarine, I can't help but wonder if we can really make it to the surface in one piece. I'm sitting at the back with Ana tending to my wounds.

"I can't believe you beat a big daddy Rose. That was amazing." My cheeks grew slightly warm from the compliment.

"Well, it was to protect you. I couldn't let him take you away."

"Still, I'm really impressed." After having my body wrapped in bandages, I put my blouse back on. I let out a sigh of relief knowing we have the sub and all we have to do now is wait. 'Gabriel, please be okay.'

"Worrying about your boyfriend." I nodded. My cheeks grew red as I realized what she said.

"I mean I'm worried about Gabriel. I hope he's okay." Ana smirked and replied, "Don't worry, he won't lose. I know he will be here soon."

I look into Ana's eyes and I see a hint of concern and fear. 'She's tough just like her brother but, she can't hide her worry.' I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, he will be here be soon. Let's just wait until he arrives." Suddenly, the structure shook.

"What was that?" asked Ana holding on to the side. I peered out the window and saw nothing.

"What is going o.." I stopped as I noticed my breath. 'Why is my breath visible?' The temperature sharply fell as I clutched my body in an attempt to keep warm.

"What is going on? Why is it getting colder?" I looked around and a thought came to me instantly. 'It could be a plasmid power. Which one could it be?' I heard something crackling above my head. Above me, I saw ice collecting on the roof.

'Winter Blast!' "Ana get out quickly!" I yelled as I opened the door. I helped her out and followed closely behind. Once out, we saw a sinister figure sitting on top. A tall female dressed in a black blouse, black pants and red heels. She looked down at us and smiled evilly.

"Who are you?" I yelled. Her eyes fell to Ana. I peered at her and saw her eyes wide.

"Ana. Do you know her?" She simply nodded and gulped.

"Big sister! What are you doing here and where is my brother." She cackled loudly.

"First, I've come for you my sister. Secondly, he's currently unavailable." I grew angry as she jumped from her perch and stood before us.

"What do you mean! What did you do to him?"

"He just went to meet his parents." My eyes widened. 'No, that's not possible!'

I encased my arm and lunged at her. I went to punch her and she blocked with her knee. She lowered her leg and kicked at me. I stepped out of the way. I spun and went to kick her in the side. She jumped toward Ana. She stood up and laughed.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"What did you do to him?"

"I reunited him with his family. Nothing more and nothing less. Thankfully, I have Ana and now you. I will take you both with me."

"I would like to see you try." 'How was she able to block my encased attack? Unless she's just like Gabriel and me.' It was almost as if she read my mind. She held up her hand and it became black before my eyes.

"We're alike. That's why you're coming with me too. You pose a threat to my plan and I can't have that." She grabbed Ana by the arm and froze it. Ana screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. She looked to me next, rushed toward me and launched a kick. I blocked with my arm. I struggled to hold her back.

'She's amazingly strong. I see how Gabriel had trouble with her.' She forced my blocking arm up and sent an uppercut into my gut. I heaved over in pain as I slowly lost consciousness. 'She went straight for the final blow. I'm still hurting from earlier.'

The darkness crept over me and the last thing I saw was her standing over me. "Time to take down Mr. Ryan."

"The plan will commence as plan." I heard a voice say.

"Continue attacking Ryan Industries. I know he's hiding somewhere in there." I tried to move but I couldn't. I felt like I was suspended in the air. I opened my eyes and the floor was not under my feet. The room looked like a laboratory with little light. I could see my extremities chained to the wall. A door closed and I looked to the women from before.

"Look at who's awake."

"Where am I?"

"I can't really say just yet but, it will do you no good to know."

"Where is Ana?" She pointed to a table and there she was strapped to a metal examination table.

"Ana!" I called out. She slowly woke up.

"Where am I? What's going on?"

"Ana, I'm glad you're okay." She looked to me and began to fight against her restraints.

"Little sister, don't try and escape. Even if you do, you'll have to get through him." She pointed to a guy in a black hooded cloak standing against the wall. "and myself."

"I'm not your sister." yelled Ana. Big sister shook her head.

"We have the same blood my sister and I will tell you why." She snapped her fingers and a light came on in the corner. "or she will tell you."

Under the light was a lady in a white blouse and gray pants. She sat in a chair; somewhat motionless. I could see blood on her forehead from a possible head injury. Big sister walked over to her and shook her awake. The lady looked up, blinked a few times and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Racheal. After all this time, I finally see my daughters face." Anna gasped. I just raised my brow trying to understand what's going on.

"What is going on?" I asked utterly confused.

"She's the lady that helped me and who's saving little sisters." said Ana. I was reminded of her story.

"So this evil crazy lady is your daughter Mrs. Rivers." Ana said. "What's going on here?"

"I will explain." Mrs. Rivers said with a sigh. "Long before I came to Rapture, I met a man by the name of Jacob Knox."

"Gabriel's father!" She gave a silent nod.

"We worked in the same building and slowly developed a relationship. Over the process of a few years, I conceived two girls. One that stands before you and the other who saved you before."

"Jasmine is your daughter too!"

"Yes but, we didn't marry because I don't believe in marriage. Shortly after Jasmines' birth, we separated and he met their mother now. She gave birth to you and your brother and now we reside here. I felt like it was fate that brought us together but, fate seems to have other plans. I'm sorry Ana. I came to help your brother find the plasmid to save you."

"Plasmid to turn her back to normal?" I asked.

"Yes, I found it but, my oldest takes after her mother in terms of intelligence."

"Mother; you're such a flatterer. Besides, I stopped my little brother and now I will rule all of Rapture. I rid this world of that devil and rebuild everything in my image." She held up a plasmid jar and whistled. The cloaked individual came over to her. She handed it over to them.

"Get rid of this for me." It nodded.

"But first, I must rid myself of my bothersome mother." She held out her hand and crafted an ice sword. She grasped her throat and aimed the object toward her forehead.

"Time to say goodbye mother."

"Mrs. Rivers!" yelled Ana trying even harder to get free. I even tried myself to no avail.

"Do not cry my child." she said calmly. "I created this monster and now my time has come to pay for it."

"Don't say that. It's not over yet." Mrs. Rivers just smiled. Racheal readied to thrust it forward.

"Goodbye mother!" she yelled as the point neared her mother's head. I closed my eyes and readied for the scream. After a few seconds, I heard nothing. I opened my eyes and the cloaked figure grasped Rachael's arm stopping her assault.

"Let me go Norman. What do you think you're doing?" She yelled trying to break free. He started to laugh deeply.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it since I just learned something interesting." She still tried to break free.

"Besides, I just want to say hello." It removed its hood and my eyes widened and tears started flowing down my face.

"To my loving step mother and my sweet older sister."

"Big brother!" screamed Ana.


	16. Sealed with A Kiss

Ryan Industries (Gabriel's POV)

I could tell my sister and Rose were surprised to see me alive. I guess big sister told them she killed me.

"Gabriel! I knew you were alive." said Rose as tears flowed down her cheeks. I looked at her bruises and cuts.

"What happened to you?" My big sister cleared her throat reminding me she was still there.

"Oh sorry." I released her arm and pushed her away. She dropped her ice weapon as she slid across the floor. She was clearly disturbed by my presence.

"As I was saying, what happened Rose?"

"She fought a big daddy to save me." said Ana. I looked at her wounds and saw it wasn't an easy fight. 'Rose, I wish I was there to help.'

"It wasn't a big deal. I had to protect Ana." I smiled as I looked into Rose's eyes.

"Thank you Rose. I knew I could trust you. You're always dependable." I see Rose's cheeks adopt a dark pink hue as her eyes looked to the ground.

"It's no problem Gabriel. I didn't want to let you down." I could feel my face heat up as well. I shook my head as I hardened my arm and walked over to Ana. I freed her and she instantly trapped me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair knowing this has been quite the ordeal. We separated.

"Big brother. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you okay too Ana. Now, for you Rose." I walked over to her and broke the chains holding her up. Once free, she fell onto me and I couldn't help but stare into her blushing face. 'Man, Rose is beautiful.' I could tell it was getting awkward as she got up. She helped me up.

"How did you survive?" I looked to my big sister as she stood grasping her arm.

"You made the mistake of not ensuring I was done for. The answer is simple. As the ice slowly encased my body, my armor slowly followed behind. Once I was completely in ice, I used my electricity to warm the ice and melted my prison. I took out your friend shortly after since I owed him for trying to kill me. I obtained his clothes and here I am."

She sneered. "I should have known you were too good to go down quietly. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"You won't get a second chance. I have what I came for and I took the liberty of sabotaging your lab before I came here." She grew furious but, looked down falling to her knees.

"I was so close to ending Ryan's miserable existence. You ruined everything little brother. I should have ended you when I had the chance."

"That was your mistake." I said freeing my step mother.

"Thank you Gabriel. Look, I'm sorry about not telling you the truth. I was afraid that it would cause more harm than good. It's all my fau…" I silenced her with a quick hug.

"It's fine. All we can do now is move forward." She took the plasmid away from me and obtained a syringe from it.

"This was constructed by my colleague Brigid to undo the effects of our Adam injection procedure."

"That's what turned Ana into a little sister?" She nodded filling the needle.

"All you have to do is place your hand on her head and it will silence the slug fused to her being."

"The slug that produces Adam?" asked Rose as I was handed the plasmid. Mrs. Rivers or my stepmom smiled.

"This will cure her."

"Thank you. Ana, are you ready?" Looking to her, she had a thoughtful look about her face. 'What is bothering her?'

"Are you okay?" She met my gaze and looked to our step mother.

"Something vexes me. What would happen if the slug was removed? Wouldn't that cure me too?" I couldn't help but recall my earlier conversation with Mrs. Rivers. The end result is not pretty.

"Unfortunately not my child. Extracting the creature will provide a large amount of Adam but, will kill the host in the process. That can be done either with force or the plasmid your brother now possess."

"Okay, I understand. I'm ready big brother." She began to walk closer when big sister began to laugh maniacally. We all turned to her and saw her gripping her obviously damaged arm. I didn't think I was holding it that tightly. She looked up with wide wild eyes and a devilish grin.

"What's so funny big sis?" I asked sarcastically.

"In time, all will be clear." She said calmly before ripping her arm clean off. We all stared on shocked and speechless.

"Racheal, what are you…" She stopped as her eyes grew wider than ever. "No, you didn't!" She exclaimed.

"What's going on? What is she doing?" I asked as she began to back away.

"You used it on yourself!" She yelled. Racheal just nodded and unleashed an ear piercing screech. We all covered all ears. Right before our eyes, she grew a new and usable arm. The assault stopped and we stared on in disbelief.

"She's a big sister!" said my sister. "We have to get out of here now!" She stood up slowly. Standing up, she slouched over looking through her dark long hair.

"Why in such a rush. The party is just starting. My dream will come true. No matter the cost." Her body began to shake as her muscles grew and her entire body was encased in black armor. Her nails became sharp claws, her teeth became suddenly sharper and her pupils became white.

"Okay, we need to leave! Now!" I said before she lunged at us. She was a few feet away before something tackled her to the ground. Over her, stood Jasmine with a needle against her neck. She waved her free hand; telling us to escape. We took the chance and headed out into hallway.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Rose.

"Don't worry about Jasmine. She'll be fine."

"What happened to Racheal?" I asked.

"She used a double dose of the serum to become a big sister. However, I think it's affecting her mentally and is now showing its physical attributes. Her armor is now two times stronger than yours and her plasmid abilities are magnified beyond belief."

We entered the train station. One of the trains was docked and ready to go.

"Everyone on board!" I yelled as everyone boarded. I rushed to the control panel and pushed the lever to head for the Old Submarine Station. I heard a loud crash behind me and there laid Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" I ran over to her and helped her up. I guided her into the train. Mrs. Rivers and Rose helped her onboard.

"Jasmine my child. Don't worry. We are going to be out of here soon." Another loud crash and there stood Racheal. Massive and scary.

"Leaving so soon?" She growled. I was getting pretty creeped out. I jumped on and pressed the lever to move forward. It started moving but, abruptly stopped. 'She's strong enough to stop a train.'

"What do we do?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. I didn't think she would be this powerful." responded Mrs. River. Nothing came to mind except one thing.

"I have an idea."

"Really Gabriel?" I looked to my sister and hugged her.

"Big brother what are you doing?" I released her and walked over to Rose.

"What I have to do. I will distract her while you get away. I will lose her somehow and meet you guys there."

"No!" shrieked Rose. "You're not doing this again! We almost lost you already. I don't want to…" I wrapped my arms about her and held her tight.

"I promise I will be there okay. There is no way we can outrun her like this. Just get there and be ready to leave." I looked into her eyes as she nodded still sad. I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Pulling away, she stared at me as a smile crept across her face.

"Sealed it with a kiss." I walked toward my step mother.

"Please be careful my son." A quick nod and I was ready.

"See you guys soon." I jumped out and stared waving my arms. "Hey, big sister! Let's play a game of tag."

"Well if it isn't my little brother. You are nothing more than a nuisance but, I will kill you first. Also knowing they won't leave without you, I will take care of them next." She released the train and I ran. I could hear her heavy feet in pursuit.

'Everyone, be safe. I will see you soon.'


	17. No One Left Behind

(Gabriel's POV)

'Maybe this wasn't such a fantastic idea.' I thought as I ran from my newly overpowered big sister. Her massive arms crushed walls with ease, her legs increased her speed exponentially and her anger was beyond control.

"GABRIEL!" I heard behind me. I don't know why but, that sent a chill down my spine. I moved as fast as I could through corridors and doors. Trying to lose my pursuer.

'There has to be a way to shake her off my tail.'

"Trying to lose my little brother." She appeared in front of me and punched me in the jaw. I instant flew back into a brick wall. Lying on the other side, I got up and stared into my sisters' white eyes.

"I already know what you're your plan is. To lose me in these corridors and meet up with your girlfriend to escape Rapture and live happily ever after on the surface. However, I will kill you. They will stand by and wait for their doom to come." She held out her palm toward me and a funnel of fire emerged. I ducked in time but she reappeared before me and kicked me in my ribs. It hurt but, I recovered and grabbed her leg. I stood, spun around and released her into a wall.

She laid motionless for a while. I turned but, stopped after a few steps. I thought about Ana, Rose, Jasmine and my step mother. 'If I let this creature live as she is, she can follow us and cause real havoc up above.' I turned to her as she regained her footing.

"You had your chance Gabriel. Why didn't you run? You know you can't defeat me!" She grimaced. I smiled myself as I encased my body in armor and black lightning.

"I know I was given this power for a special reason. To protect what is important to me. I lost my parents to you monsters. You call your goal right and just but, innocent people lost their lives in the process. I promised to keep Ana safe and know I have even more to protect." She laughed historically at my proclamation.

"Protect your loved ones. I know that all too well my brother. I lost something I can never gain back because of the that business devil. He talks so much about earning what you sow but, he took even more lives in the process. He's the real enemy my brother." She bared her fangs and extended her claws. "Either way, no matter who gets in my way. Whether family or friends, I will get Ryan for stealing my humanity." She engulfed herself in flames and roared loudly.

"I won't lose either my sister!" 'I will win!' My electricity grew darker and stronger as my resolve became clearer. "Despite being my sister, all you see is the darkness before you. I will show you the light!" I charged forward and so did she. We drew back our fist and her flames met my electricity. Our combined might, destroyed walls, doors and the floor beneath us. Unfortunately, it also cracked the roof that separated us from the ocean above. The water trickling in didn't sour our moods as we continued our battle.

Punch after punch and kick after kick, neither one of us yielded. Her desire to be human again and my will to protect my loved ones drove us. Our punches clashed again and pushed us away from each other. Big sister wasted no time as she rushed me. A countless barrage of punches to my body. It felt like an eternity as she hit me with everything she had.

"It's over my brother." She commented before punching me in the gut. I coughed up blood and my armor came undone. I heaved over in agony. She gripped my waist and held me tight against her body. She tightened her grip and I could feel my bones breaking. The pain was unbearable. I could help but, scream out in anguish.

'I'm really going to die here.' "I told you brother. My resolve is stronger than yours. The end has come and now Gabriel. Kiss your sister, mom and your puny girlfriend goodbye!" At that moment, I had flashbacks of this journey. All that I overcome, the strength I've gained, how much Ana grew and how much Rose became stronger. I truly care for her and I promised I wouldn't lose here.

"I won't lose." She stopped squeezing and replied, "What was that Gabriel? Do you surrender?" I head-butted her and she loosened her grip. I used the opportunity to push electricity into my foot and kicked her in the chin. She stumbled backwards rubbing her face as random sparks erupted from her body.

"You brat! Did you really think that was going to finish me?" She looked at me and grew rigid. I knew my stare was full of rage. I wasn't going to let her attack my family ever again. I intensified my power as much as I could. Encasing my fist in armor, I widened my stance and yelled loudly. Yelling away the pain, yelling away the fear and awaking the resolve within my heart.

"I will win big sister." I held out both fist and engulfed both in dark lightning. I could feel my power rising. 'I can win!' I brought both fist together and pointed my knuckles toward her. She's shivering as she looks deeper in my gaze.

"Why can't I move!" She screamed. I simply smiled.

"You shouldn't have brought me so close big sister." Her eyes widened at the sudden realization. "That kick from earlier."

"I used it to send electricity specifically into your nervous system. To interrupt signals from your brain to your body."

"How dare you do this to me!" She bellowed.

"I told you I would win. No matter what." I unleashed a powerful electrical blast into her stomach. She coughed up blood as she fell to her knees. Her armor receded and I began my advance. She looked up to me.

"Why are you so much stronger than me?" I raised a fist and charged it with lightning.

"Because I want to protect lives while you wish to take them. I'm sorry my sister but, the end is here for you." I rushed toward her and delivered a soul shattering punch to her face. She flew back into a wall and it crumbled on top of her. 'It's done.' I slowly began to retreat when the stones were thrown from atop of her.

"It's not over my brother." She brought out her armor and engulfed herself in flames. "I will not lose!" She screamed as she rushed toward me. I readied myself for her attack.

"I will no…." She stopped suddenly as her armor disappeared. 'What's happening?' I thought as she fell to her knees once again. She held her stomach as blood escaped the corner of her mouth. She felt the blood and soon began to worry.

"What's happening to me!" I straightened up.

"Seems the side effects of that serum. Too much of a good thing is bad after all." She fell to the ground completely and I walked by her side. 'I can't leave her like this.' I lifted her up and began to carry her. Her expression was dressed with confusion.

"Why Gabriel? Why are you trying to help me?" I didn't answer. I remained silent as I continued toward the sub.

"Why? I killed your parents and many others? I threatened your family and your girlfriend. Why are you trying to help me?" I smiled.

"Because dear sister. Unlike you, the meaning of family is no is left behind." Her eyes widened as tears fell down her cheeks. "I know mom would want you to come home so, I bringing you home. We are in this battle together. Let Ryan drive his kingdom into the ground. Allow his regret become his anguish and his power become his poison. Live your life because you only get one." The tears only grew in numbers as she looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you Gabriel." I grinned. "Let's go home big sis."

Sub Station

We made it after a few minutes of walking. Everyone greeted me with hugs and smiles. I even got a kiss from Rose. One that I will never forget. Mrs. Rivers, I mean, mom was happy to see that both of us were safe. I saw them embrace each other and my heart began to melt. We boarded the ship, along with the little sisters' mom saved, and headed for the surface. It felt great to breath the fresh air. I couldn't describe the sense of freedom. Something I desperately wished for. After a few days, we made it to shore and our lives went on from there. Our mother took a job as a lead scientist at a medical firm. Using her countless knowledge and abilities to cure the masses. She even opened an orphanage for all the little sisters brought up from Rapture. They went to school, made friends and had a life better than the hidden metropolis could ever offer. We all now live with her and our big sis. She works with our mother as well. She still suffers from the effects of the serum but, she wants to correct her wrongs. As for Jasmine, she didn't survive the trip and was buried in a graveyard near our home. Mother visits her every morning before work and I do as well. Rose and I have become really close over this time. She found some relatives here on the surface and now lives with them. Thankfully, they live nearby too. We decided to take our relationship to the next level. Who knows? Maybe we'll get married one day. Well at least now, here on the surface, the choice is ours to make.

The End

* * *

Thanks to all readers who enjoyed this tale of mine. Please let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions for other stories. Thanks again!


End file.
